Sugar Rush: The Upgrade
by TheDisneyFan365
Summary: Sugar Rush gets an update, which introduces some new characters and adventures! Sequel to Sugar Rush: Rise Of The Hunter. (OC contest is now closed. Thank you everyone who sent me their OCs).
1. OC Contest

Hello, everyone, it's TheDisneyFan365. After I complete my story Sugar Rush: Rise Of The Hunter, I'm going to be working on a new story that is called Sugar Rush: The Upgrade (unless if I choose to change the title later). In the story, Sugar Rush receives an upgrade, and new characters are introduced. I will take up to 15-20 OC's, and the contest will be closed once 20 characters are accepted, if it's been a while and I accept enough characters to make the story, or I finish Sugar Rush: Rise Of The Hunter in the next few days! In order for your OCs to qualify, you'll need to have the following:

Name

Theme (If your OC has any)

Kart

Family (Like above, if your OC has any)

Appearance

Bio

Personality

Skills (Again, if your OC has any)

Likes

Dislikes

So anyway, if you want to send me OCs, please feel free to do so either in reviews or PMs, and I'll see what I can do. Good luck, everyone!


	2. OC Contest Winners

I will now begin to work on the chapters of this story. Thank you everyone who gave me their OCs. The Sugar Rush racers and OCs in this story will be 9 years old, like in the movie and my other stories. Here are the OC's that I have accepted:

Boys:

Darin Pickles, Keenan Pickles, Kelly Barrow, Keith Barrow, and Chris Butler- Owned by Celrock

Jin Stryker- Owned by sergeant peace

Charlie Fizzypop- Owned by Crumbelina's Sweet Admirer

Harry Silverfoil- Owned by Miss Wipplesnit

Alden Monde- Owned by I'm Reader-anon

Damon Dumstruck- Owned by W. R. Winters

Fury Flame- Owned by GumballGirlCN

Chip Chocolatte- Owned by Omnios

Chase Corn- Owned by Nameless Panda

Ian Custard- Owned by Al Drin Hoshizora

Simon Pelt- Owned by GiovanniGo

Girls:

Rosemary Albany, Melenda Finster, Danielle Deville, Abbie Wehrenberg, Casey Wehrenberg, Patti Butler, Zabria Cowhoon, and Camden Cowhoon- Owned by Celrock

Keisha Key-Lime, Owned by Crumbelina's Sweet Admirer

Jellysha Butterfudge- Owned by Miss Wipplesnit

Marcy Choco-Mellow- Owned by Nameless Panda

The Forgotten racers- Owned by jubileena

Skyler- Owned by Skyler the Elf Owl

* * *

These are the OCs that I have used in my previous stories and am using in this story:

Boys:

Cinndon Sodagard- Owned by Cinndon Sodagard

Captain Kaiser- Owned by Captain Kaiser

Girls:

Creamy Buttercap- Owned by Lord Candycane

Candace Aaron- Owned by jubileena


	3. The News

**Chapter 1: The News**

 _"Location: Litwak's Arcade, The World Of Disney, November 23rd 2108"_

It had been four days since the Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Toxika, Big Hero 7, the Nicktoons, Dani, Wanda, Cosmo, Rosalina, Charlie, and Juliet's adventure in Amity Park, Bikini Bottom, Dimmsdale, Retroville, and San Fransokyo, and the whole arcade got some news from Litwak. After the increased popularity of Sugar Rush, it was decided to give the game an upgrade in order to further please the players. Everyone was excited, but the Sugar Rush characters were the most excited for the upgrade, since they had never had one before.

In Sugar Rush, Vanellope made her way through the castle, accompanied by Sour Bill as they prepared for a party that Vanellope was hosting to celebrate the upgrade. Everyone from the arcade, the other parts of The World Of Disney, and The World Of Nickelodeon were invited to attend, and they were being allowed to stay until it was time for the upgrade

"Are things coming along smoothly?" Vanellope asked.

Sour Bill asked.

"Decorations are being put up, food is being made, and all of the invites have been sent out." Sour Bill replied.

Vanellope nodded.

"Good. Well, for now, go and continue to oversee the final preparations." Vanellope ordered.

Sour Bill nodded and ran off. Once she was alone, Vanellope walked into her bedroom and made her way onto a balcony that overlooked the game. She leaned on the railing and looked across the sugary horizon, lost in thought. From what she had heard from Litwak, Sugar Rush's upgrade was going to be a powerful one. She couldn't help but wonder how it would affect the gameplay, namely the attention that they would get afterwards, the environment, and even herself and the other racers. Did this mean more tracks? Improved karts? New characters? Would they get more players? And would it affect her, the Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, and Candace's powers? Vanellope was not certain of any of those, nor was she aware of all the details that were concerning it. She then began to think of the party again and how she didn't have anyone to go with. Sure, she had the Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Toxika, the other game characters, the rest of the Disney Characters, the Nickelodeon Characters, but none of them were going with her. She sighed, walked back into her bedroom, and laid on her bed.

 _"I hope I can find someone to go to the party with."_ Vanellope thought.

Vanellope closed her eyes and took a nap.

* * *

Meanwhile, across the game, Rancis was in his house, along with Candi, Gloyd, and Creamy, as they prepared for the party. Rancis was looking himself over in the mirror as Candi, Gloyd, and Creamy chatted in the living room. Rancis was wearing a yellow tuxedo, brown pants, and brown boots. Creamy had curled her hair so it fell in soft ringlets around her face, and she wore a brown dress and brown high heels. Candi was wearing a silver tiara, a brown and white dress, and brown high heels. And Gloyd was wearing an orange tuxedo, brown pants, and brown boots.

"This party is going to be so much fun." Gloyd said.

Candi frowned.

"Now Gloyd, please don't pull anything too major during the party. You don't want to ruin anything, do you?" Candi asked.

Gloyd smiled.

"Don't worry. I'm not planning anything too over the top for this party." Gloyd replied reassuringly to his girlfriend.

Candi smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Good." Candi said.

Meanwhile, Rancis looked out his bathroom window and saw the castle. As he did, he debated with himself whether or not to ask Vanellope to be his date to the party. After the incident with Akari and the Syndicate, Rancis had started to develop feelings for Vanellope, but he was nervous about asking her out. As he looked out the window, Creamy walked into the bathroom and leaned against the door frame.

"Is there something on your mind, Rancis?" Creamy asked.

Rancis continued to look at the castle.

"No, nothing." Rancis replied.

Creamy remained where she was, unconvinced.

"I doubt that." Creamy said. She then asked for the second time "Rancis, what's on your mind?".

Rancis sighed and turned around to face his older sister.

"I want to ask Vanellope to be my date to the party." Rancis replied.

Creamy smiled.

"Well, it's about time that you asked her out." Creamy said.

Rancis looked down at the floor.

"Yeah." Rancis said sadly.

Creamy frowned and wrapped an arm around him.

"Hey, don't worry about it. I'm sure she'll be happy to have you as her date. You two get along great, so it'll probably work out." Creamy reassured.

Rancis smiled and looked at Creamy.

"Thanks, Creamy." Rancis said.

Creamy smiled.

"Your welcome, Rancy." Creamy said. She then said "Well, I'm going to go and help everyone else get ready.".

Rancis nodded. Creamy walked out the front door, got into the Kit Kart (which Rancis had given her after he, the other Sugar Rush racers, and Cinndon had stopped Licortwist after he broke out of the fungeon for the first time), and drove off. After the front door closed, Rancis turned back around and looked at the castle from the bathroom window.

 _"How am I going to ask you out, Vanellope?"_ Rancis wondered.

Suddenly, he got an idea.

"I got it!" Rancis exclaimed.

Rancis grabbed the RV1's keys and ran out the door.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Vanellope awoke from her nap to the sound of knocking on her bedroom door. She got up, walked over to the door, and opened it. On the other side was Sour Bill.

"Yes, Sour Bill?" Vanellope asked sleepily.

"Rancis is here to see you. He's at the castle doors." Sour Bill replied.

Vanellope nodded.

"Okay. I'll be down in a few minutes." Vanellope said.

Vanellope then closed the door before walking over to her closet. She put on her normal clothes, and while she did, she wondered why Rancis wanted to see her so close to the party. As soon as she got dressed, Vanellope walked out of her bedroom and made her way down to the castle doors. She opened one of the doors and saw Rancis standing on the other side of the door.

"Hey, Rancis." Vanellope greeted.

"Hey Vanellope." Rancis greeted, a hint of nervousness to his voice.

Vanellope noticed Rancis's nervousness.

"Is something wrong?" Vanellope asked.

Rancis shook his head.

"No, I just have a question to ask." Rancis replied.

Vanellope nodded.

"What did you want to ask me?" Vanellope asked.

Rancis was extremely nervous about asking Vanellope out. He was worried that she would say no, but he knew that if he didn't ask her, he wouldn't even know her answer. He lightly bit his lower lip.

"I-I was wondering if you would like to go to the party together." Rancis replied nervously.

Vanellope's heart skipped a beat, but she did a good job in hiding her shock behind a smile.

"I'd love to." Vanellope said.

Rancis smiled.

"Really?" Rancis asked.

Vanellope nodded and then looked at a watch that was on her right arm.

"Yeah, but the party isn't for another few hours. Come back a bit before it starts." Vanellope replied.

Rancis nodded.

"That works." Rancis said.

Vanellope smiled.

"Great, see you then." Vanellope said.

Vanellope then closed the door. Rancis returned to the RV1, and as he did, he couldn't help but smile.

* * *

Ten minutes before the party, Rancis drove back up to the castle. As he arrived at the castle, he noticed that none of the other Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Toxika, the other arcade characters, the Disney Characters, and the Nickelodeon Characters had arrived for the party yet. The castle staff was making last minute adjustments and three Oreo guards stood at the castle doors, waiting for guests to arrive. Rancis attempted to walk into the castle, but one of the Oreo guards stopped him.

"I'm sorry, sir, the party doesn't start for another ten minutes." the Oreo guard said.

"The President requested me here before hand." Rancis said.

"What's your name?" a second Oreo guard asked.

"Rancis Fluggerbutter." Rancis replied.

A third Oreo guard checked a clipboard that had the list of all of the party guests, and he found Rancis's name.

"Yep, your clear. Go on in." the third Oreo guard said.

The first Oreo guard opened the door, letting Rancis inside. Rancis made his way through the castle's halls, looking for Vanellope. Sour Bill noticed him and approached him.

"Rancis?" Sour Bill asked.

Rancis turned and faced him.

"Yes?" Rancis asked.

"Follow me." Sour Bill replied.

Sour Bill walked off and made his way up the stairs. Rancis followed behind him, and after passing several different rooms, Sour Bill led him to Vanellope's bedroom. Sour Bill knocked on the door, while Rancis stood behind him. Inside of the room, Vanellope had just gotten changed into her outfit, which was her pink princess outfit (which she had modified so she wouldn't feel uncomfortable in it), when she heard a knock on the door. She got up, walked over to the door, and opened it.

"Yes?" Vanellope asked.

"Rancis has arrived." Sour Bill replied.

Sour Bill stepped to the side, revealing Rancis.

"Hello, Vanellope." Rancis greeted with a smile.

"Hey, Rancis." Vanellope greeted.

Vanellope brought Rancis into her room and then closed the door.

"You looking forward to the party, Rancis?" Vanellope asked, smiling at him.

Rancis turned to face her, also smiling.

"Yes, I am. I think that it'll be great." Rancis replied.

Vanellope looked over his outfit with a smile.

"You look really nice, you know." Vanellope said.

Rancis blushed.

"Yeah, you look good too, Vanellope." Rancis said.

"Oh, your just saying that." Vanellope said, amused.

"I mean it." Rancis said.

Vanellope looked at her shoes, blushing, and then looked back up at him.

"We should get downstairs. The party is about to start." Vanellope said.

Rancis nodded.

"After you, Vanellope." Rancis said.

Vanellope giggled and stepped up to him.

"You are such a gentleman, Rancis." Vanellope said.

Rancis smiled warmly and held out his arm.

"Would you like me to escort you downstairs?" Rancis asked.

Vanellope blushed and hooked her arm to his.

"I would love that." Vanellope replied.

Rancis smiled, and the two of them walked out of the room and started heading downstairs.


	4. The Attack

**Chapter 2: The Attack**

Meanwhile, in the main hall, where the party was set up, the Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Toxika, Creamy, Captain Kaiser, the other game characters, the Disney Characters, and the Nickelodeon Characters had showed up and were waiting for the party to start. However, Litwak wasn't there because he had to oversee the upgrade, but he had wished the Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Toxika, Creamy, Captain Kaiser, and the other Sugar Rush characters good luck.

As the guests arrived, Captain Hook walked into the main hall through one of the doors.

"Ah, the upgrade of the century!" Hook exclaimed, walking in with his hands raised and breathing in all of the finery of the room.

Jafar walked in after him.

"More like the first party that we've been allowed back into since the Boat Incident." Jafar replied, dusting off his robe with a contemptuous sweep of his hand. He then looked around and said "I think all of this glitter is a little obnoxious.".

"It's Sugar Rush's first upgrade. What more do you expect?" Hook asked. He strolled over to the banquet, where Taffyta, Swizzle, Timothy, and Crumbelina were, poured himself a glass of wine, and said "Anyway, enjoy it! This might be more fun then you think!".

Jafar sighed and joined Hook over at the banquet, pouring himself a glass of wine. Meanwhile, Taffyta was talking to Swizzle, Timothy, and Crumbelina a few feet away from where Hook and Jafar were.

"What are we waiting for?" Taffyta asked impatiently.

"Vanellope. She is the host after all." Swizzle replied.

Taffyta sighed.

"Yeah, but not even I take this long to get ready for special events. What is taking her so long?" Taffyta asked.

"That's why." a voice replied.

Taffyta, Swizzle, Timothy, and Crumbelina turned to face Ginger Foultey, who was looking up the stairs. They looked up and saw Vanellope walking down the stairs, with Rancis escorting her.

"Is Rancis escorting Vanellope?" Timothy asked in shock.

Crumbelina smiled.

"Yeah, he asked her to be his date for the party." Crumbelina replied.

Jubileena walked over to Taffyta, Swizzle, Timothy, Crumbelina, and Ginger.

"It's about time too. He's had a thing for Vanellope ever since we defeated Akari, Calamitous, Crocker, Plankton, and Vlad." Jubileena said.

Rancis walked Vanellope to the front of the crowd. She climbed up onto a table and faced the crowd.

"Well, everyone, the moment that we have been waiting for is almost here. The upgrade is tonight. I don't know what exactly will happen after the upgrade, but whatever happens, we will get through it together. Before we get started, I just want to say thank you to everyone. Ever since either the reset or whenever I've met all of you, you have all been good friends to me and I appreciate everything that you guys have done." Vanellope announced.

The crowd smiled and applauded her for her speech. Vanellope smiled and looked at all of her friends.

"Lets get this party started!" Vanellope ordered as she got down off the table.

The crowd began to disperse so they could mingle, and the DJ, who happened to be Skrillex, started to play music. As that happened, Frollo smiled thinly at Vanellope.

 _"She looks so happy. I'm glad Licortwist wasn't invited, or he would be steaming right now."_ Frollo thought.

Just then, an Oreo guard ran into the main hall.

"Attackers!" the Oreo guard yelled.

Suddenly, out from the windows came bandits, muggers, and thieves of all sorts, landing upon the crowd with weapons drawn. Minty screamed, Vanellope gasped, Adorabeezle panicked, and Candlehead waved hello. Sweeping into the crowd, they attacked and overcame the Oreo guards that had showed up in a matter of seconds before charging at their target... Vanellope. The first to react was Ralph, who started to use his fists in order to fight back against the bandits, muggers, and thieves. However, as he fought, a club came down upon his head from behind and he was out cold.

The Sugar Rush citizens and other NPCs that couldn't fight fled the main hall, while the Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Toxika, the Disney Characters, and the Nickelodeon Characters prepared to fight the attackers.

"Swords drawn, everyone! Sugar Rush needs our help!" Hook cried, producing his sword.

"What? Why should I..." Frank the Lizard started to ask.

"Well, it's fight now and get rewarded later, or run and get nothing." Facilier replied, taking out a machete and conjuring a fireball in his free hand before running off into the fray, Kocoum, Shang, Clayton, Denahi, Buzz Lightyear, and Merida close behind him.

Doug Funnie looked around to see the area that he was standing in was abandoned, and that he was alone in the midst of the fighting.

 _"Well, there goes another event."_ Doug thought.

Doug then stood up, transformed into Quailman, and then ran off to join the fight.

The main hall was a mess from the start. The Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, and Toxika used their powers to take on bandits. Ken and Ryu were street fighting a couple of muggers. Jimmy, Timmy, SpongeBob, Danny, and Tak were fighting off thieves. All of the Disney Characters that had magic used their abilities on the attackers. Mario and Luigi used a Fire Flower power up to launch fireballs at the attackers, while Bowser breathed fire. And everyone else used their own abilities on the attackers.

Hook went in like a cannonball, clearing the way. He noticed Vanellope, who had gotten separated from the Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, and Toxika, and was fighting off attackers by shooting blasts of pixels at them. He turned to Rancis, who was in his toxic sugar mutant form and had burned through a thief with one of his tentacles.

"Think fast, Rancis! We have to go save Vanellope!" Hook shouted.

Rancis nodded, and the two of them charged to where Vanellope was. An arrow came flying to her, but Vanellope shot a blast of pixels at it, and the arrow fell onto the ground. She then noticed Rancis.

"Rancis!" Vanellope cried, running to him.

Two bandits leaped in the way of Vanellope and attempted to kill her. However, before they could attack her, Professor Callaghan showed up, grabbed the bandits with the microbots, and threw them into a wall.

"Thank you, Callaghan!" Vanellope said.

Vanellope then made her way over to Rancis and Hook. On the other side of the main hall, Frollo, Jafar, Radcliffe, Lotso, and Charles Muntz charged to save Ralph, but they were slowed down by a squad of attackers.

"We have to reach Ralph before the heroes do, or we won't be called the heroes of the day!" Lotso said between ducking and dodging blades.

To only add to his point, it seemed that Mulan, Merida, and Elsa were gaining ground on them, the first with her sword, the second with her trusty bow, and the third with her ice powers.

"Why is it always personal gain with you?" Frollo asked. He then got an idea and ordered "Leap on the chairs!".

Frollo jumped up and stepped over chairs that had been set up for the party as quickly as he could, and Jafar, Radcliffe, and Lotso quickly followed him.

'Wait, what?" Muntz asked.

Muntz then realized that he was now alone, and he quickly leaped up and followed Frollo, Jafar, Radcliffe, and Lotso, ducking and dodging blade after blade with arrows in between.

"Oi! What are you five doin'?" Merida asked.

Radcliffe turned his head and looked at Mulan, Merida, and Elsa.

"What, you don't want us to help?" Radcliffe asked.

Mulan looked at Merida and Elsa.

"He has a point." Mulan replied.

Leaping off of the chairs, Frollo charged to Ralph's fallen side, taking on foe after foe with his sword.

"A little assistance here, Jafar!" Frollo shouted.

"I'm working on it!" Jafar snapped.

Conjuring a fireball in his hand, Jafar set forth a wave of flame, burning and casting down any attackers that were before them.

"We need proof that we made it first! People might think that we're trying to falsely credit ourselves with something that we actually did!" Radcliffe said.

Muntz gave him a curious glance.

"Like what?" Muntz asked.

"Quick! Before Mulan, Merida, and Elsa make it over here, take a selfie!" Lotso replied.

Muntz nodded, took out a camera, and did so. And thus, The Official Disney Villains Facebook Page would forever have a picture of Frollo, Jafar, Radcliffe, Lotso, and Muntz with Ralph's fallen body in the background as proof that they got there first. Jafar then used his magic to heal Ralph's injuries, and Ralph woke up and rejoined the fight.

Eventually, the Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Toxika, the other game characters that had stayed to fight, the Disney Characters, and the Nickelodeon Characters had finished fending off all of the attackers, and they regrouped.

"Is that it?" Rudy Tabootie asked.

Vanellope nodded.

"I hope so." Vanellope replied.

Suddenly, the roof of the main hall collapsed. They all looked up to see what was happening and saw Licortwist descending down to the ground while on the licorice pieces. The whole room went silent, and eventually, the licorice pieces finished descending to the ground and Licortwist stepped off.

"Grr, you should know better then to hold a party and not invite me!" Licortwist said angrily.

Nobody spoke, but Jubileena prepared to generate a cherry bomb, just in case if another fight brewed up. Licortwist laughed and looked at everybody.

"Scared to speak?" Licortwist asked.

Finally, Citrusella spoke.

"You weren't invited, Licortwist. Why did you come?" Citrusella asked.

"I'll give you two guesses." Licortwist replied.

That was all Vanellope needed to know.

"You were the one that send in those bandits, muggers, and thieves." Vanellope said in realization.

Licortwist smirked.

"Yep, that was me. I figured that if I couldn't be invited to this party, then I might as well crash it. So I had the bandits, muggers, and thieves attack and try to kill all of you, but that didn't work out very well." Licortwist explained. He then turned around and said "This time, all of you were lucky. But I will return someday with a bigger plan. Enjoy the peacefulness while you can.".

Licortwist then ran forward before having the licorice pieces lift him high into the air and out where the ceiling used to be. After Licortwist was gone, Felix fixed everyone's injuries and then fixed everything that had gotten damaged. The people that had fled then returned to the main hall, and everyone resumed the party.

Four hours later, everyone got a notification from Litwak that it was time for the upgrade. The game characters that were from different games, the Disney Characters, and the Nickelodeon Characters said goodbye and then left for their homes. Once they were gone, the Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Creamy, Captain Kaiser, and the other Sugar Rush characters left for their homes. And as soon as they arrived at their destinations, they all collapsed as a bright white light enveloped the entire game.


	5. The New Characters

**Chapter 3: The New Characters**

 _"Location: Litwak's Arcade, The World Of Disney, November 24th 2108"_

The upgrade took a few hours to install into Sugar Rush. As of a result, when the arcade opened the day after the party, Sugar Rush was unavailable to be played.

After the upgrade finished, the bright light faded from the game, revealing the sugary landscape, which still looked the same. The Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Creamy, Captain Kaiser, and the other Sugar Rush characters were still asleep in their homes, still unconscious from the effects of the upgrade.

Down at the starting line at the racetrack, sixteen new characters, twelve males and four females, laid in the driver seats of their vehicles.

The first new male character looked like a male version of Taffyta, but there were some differences. He had pale skin, brown hair, and brown eyes, and he wore a pink racing jacket, white pants, and white shoes. He had a kart that was called the White Lightning, which looked like the Pink Lightning, except the kart was all white in color.

The second male character looked like a male version of Candlehead. He had pale green skin, green hair, and brown eyes, and he wore a green jacket, a white t-shirt, white pants, and green shoes. He had a kart that was called the Birthday Cake, which looked like the Ice Screamer, except the kart was all green in color.

The third male character had pale skin, short blonde hair, and blue eyes, and he wore a lemon hat, a yellow jacket, a white shirt, brown pants, and black shoes. He had a kart that was called the Lemonade, which was a yellow kart that had the same kart type as the Kernel.

The fourth male character had pale skin, blonde hair, and brown eyes, and he wore a suit and tie. He had a kart that was called the Chocolate Overdose, which was a brown kart that had the same kart type as the Kit Kart.

The fifth male character had pale skin, blonde hair with bangs, and brown eyes, and he wore a yellow lacoste polo shirt, yellow shorts that had a golden belt and suspenders, long yellow socks (polka dots were on the left while stripes were on the right), and black sneakers that had blue shoelaces. He had a kart that was called the CM'12, which was a white and light blue colored kart.

The sixth male character had chocolate brown hair, tan skin, and dark brown eyes, and he wore a tinfoil hat, a brown and silver striped jacket, a white t-shirt, silvery grey jeans, and brown and silver sneakers. He had a kart that was called the Silver Lining, which was a wide kart like the RV1, but it was made out of a Hershey's kiss, it had a devil dog seat, the wheels were Oreos, and the steering wheel and gearstick were dark chocolate.

The seventh male character had slightly tan skin, dark brown hair, and dark brown eyes, and he wore a black fedora that had an almond ribbon, silver sunglasses, a black shirt under a white polo (which was open but the collar was closed with a white tie), dark brown fingerless that had almonds on the knuckles, black pants that had chocolate on the edges, and dark brown shoes that had almonds as buckles. He had a kart that was called the Cloud 9, which consisted of a small snickers bar that had the shape of a camaro, an almond hood scoop, almond shaped headlights, and chocomallow wheels with almond hubcaps, and the number 14 was printed on the doors.

The eighth male character looked like Gloyd, except there were some differences. He had very pale skin, brilliant raspberry blue eyes, hair that was stark white with dyed blue ends, and his cheeks and nose had a blue blush. As for his outfit, he wore a white army helmet that had a crossing dum dum 'X' on the front, a white leather racing jacket that had two blue lightning designs on the side, a white shirt that had a blue camouflage design, white gloves, white pants that had blue stripes that ran down the side, and white combat boots. He had a kart that was called the Sucker Punch, which looked like the Pink Lightning, except there were some differences. The Sucker Punch was dark blue in color and had white flame designs on the sides, it was slightly bulkier, and the wheels were slightly larger and were more shaped like the head of dum dums, which gave it great offroading and great turns.

The ninth male character had peach colored skin, dark purple hair, and dark purple eyes, and he wore a grape Bottle Cap as a hat, a yellow shirt with polka dots that resembled the five main flavors of Bottle Caps, dark purple pants, yellow socks, and black shoes. He had a kart that was called the Soda Fizzer, which consisted of a yellow soda bottle that had orange Bottle Caps for wheels, a circular cherry colored Bottle Caps candy piece for the steering wheel, and cola boosters in the back of the kart that were used for racing emergencies.

The tenth male character had fair skin, short medium length red hair that was flipped to the side, and sky blue eyes, and he wore a red jawbreaker cap that had the front towards the back of his head, a red sleeveless hoodie, a black t-shirt, white pants that had multicolored speckles to match his hat, and black, white, and grey high tops. He had a kart that was called the Track Breaker, which looked like the Blender, the Tiramissle, and the Tiramissle II, except there were some differences. The Track Breaker was red with yellow and white speckles on it, and the wheels were jawbreakers that were connected to the kart by strong magnets, which allowed him to turn backwards faster and flip around other racers.

The eleventh male character had pale skin, messy brown hair, and black eyes, and he wore a white t-shirt that had an Oreo on it, flight goggles, black pants, and white shoes. He had a kart that was called the Chocomancer, which consisted of a chocolate cake that had chocolate icing, Oreo wheels, and bendy straw exhaust pipes.

And the twelfth male character was small and skinny, had very light skin, bright orange hair that was short and spikey, and dark purple eyes, and he wore a white shirt that had yellow and orange stripes at the bottom, black pants, and black sneakers. He had a kart that was called the Candycorn, which was orange and purple in color and was lined with candycorn spikes.

As for the new female characters, the first female character had fair skin, waist length golden blonde hair that had pink highlights on her fringe, orange eyes that looked almost as if they were glowing, and a small build, and she wore a pink hair bow that looked similar to Minty's hair bow, a red racing jacket that had white piping, a horizontally green and orange striped crop top, a matching skirt, red leggings, and white boots. She had a kart that was called the Magic Bean, which consisted of a red jellybean, a hot pink seat, a hot pink boiled-sweet windshield, a wheel that was made out of red vines, a red vine gearstick that had a small red jellybean on it's end, and blackberry sweets as wheels.

The second female character had pale skin, a brown pixie styled hair, and brown eyes, and she wore a grey hoodie sweater, a sky blue shirt, and mismatched leggings. Unlike the other new characters, she didn't have a kart. Instead, she had a green motorcycle.

The third female character had vanilla white skin, long lime green hair that had yellow and light orange streaks, and green eyes, and she wore a a metallic green racing jacket, a green shirt that had yellow, orange, and light green polka dots on it, a green skirt that had a lime green stripe across the bottom, white leggings that had lime green and yellow stripes, and green shoes that had yellow and lime green striped laces. She had a kart that was called the Key Lime Chariot, which consisted of a key lime pie, lemon meringue cookie wheels that had lime green stripes, and Sprite boosters.

And the fourth female character had tan skin, dark brown hair that was rearranged into a braid and had a marshmallow shaped hairclip, and brown eyes, and she wore a white shirt that had colorful polkadots, brown pants, and white sneakers. She had a kart that was called the Chocomallow, and it was a chocolate colored kart that had colorful sprinkles and whipped cream boosters.

The Gloyd look-alike woke up first.

"Ugg." the Gloyd look-alike muttered with a grunt as he opened his eyes.

He opened his eyes and looked out across the Sugar Rush landscape. As he did, he gasped.

 _"I-I'm back? I'm still alive?"_ the Gloyd look-alike wondered.

The Gloyd look-alike was a boy by the name of Damon Dumstruck, but unlike the other new characters, he wasn't part of the upgrade. He was actually part of the originally programmed Sugar Rush racers in order to add more male choices to the game. He was programmed to be the outcast, the one that was different then the rest of them, and he was actually a pretty popular racer in the first few months that Sugar Rush was plugged in back in 1997. He and Taffyta had a very big rivalry because both of them were sucker/lollipop themed, but he got along well with everyone else and things were great. However, Turbo eventually entered Sugar Rush, broke into the Code Room, and used Damon's code to make the King Candy avatar for himself so that he could rule Sugar Rush, and then he threw Damon's code out in the process. The reason that no one noticed was because when Turbo locked up their memories, he also made them forget about Damon and that he never existed. When Turbo perished in the Diet Cola Mountain explosion in 2012, his code, along with Damon's, was deleted, and since Turbo altered the code, the game didn't recognize Damon's code when Vanellope reset the game, and he died. Even though the reset restored everything in Sugar Rush after Vanellope had crossed the finish line, everyone continued to not remember Damon and he was never brought back. However, when Sugar Rush got upgraded, it brought Damon's original code back, but unfortunately, it didn't bring back everyone's memories of Damon, which he didn't know about, but he still had his memories of them.

 _"I wonder if everyone will still remember me. Hopefully they will. I need to get caught up on everything that I missed out on."_ Damon thought.

Damon then noticed the other new characters, still asleep.

 _"I guess I should wake them up too."_ Damon thought.

Damon then exited the Sucker Punch and made his way over to the other new characters.

"Hey, wake up!" Damon shouted.

The other new characters started to wake up.

"What?" the first female character asked tiredly.

Everyone opened their eyes and saw Damon standing in front of them.

"Who are you?" the third female character asked.

"My name is Damon Dumstruck. I was one of the original characters, but I had died. However, because of an upgrade, I'm alive again." Damon replied.

The fourth female character smiled and shook Damon's hand.

"Nice to meet you, Damon. I'm Marcy Choco-Mellow." the fourth female character introduced.

The other characters introduced themselves as well. The first male character was named Taffyel Fudgehead, and he had a Taffy theme. The second male character was named Kandle, and he had a Birthday Cake theme. The third male character was named Lemone Twist, and he had a Lemon theme. The fourth male character was named Simon Pelt, and he had a Chocolate theme. The fifth male character was named Ian Custard, and he had a Custard theme. The sixth male character was named Harry Silverfoil, and he had a Hershey's Chocolate theme. The seventh male character was named Alden Monde, and he had an Almond Candies and Confectionery theme. The ninth male character was named Charlie Fizzypop, and he had a Bottle Caps theme. The tenth male character was named Fury Flame, and he had a Jawbreaker theme. The eleventh male character was named Chip Chocolatte, and he had and Oreo and Chocolate Chip Cookie theme. And the twelfth male character was named Chase Corn, and he had a Candycorn theme. As for the female characters, the first female character was named Jellysha Butterfudge, and she had a Jellybean theme. The second female character was named Skyler, and she had an Animal theme. The third female character was named Keisha Key-Lime, and she had a Key Lime Pie and Lemons & Limes theme. And since Marcy had already introduced herself to Damon and everyone else had heard her name, she didn't introduce herself, but she did announce that she had a Chocolate-Coated Marshmallow Treats theme. Once the characters were done introducing themselves, Chip looked around.

"So, do you know where we are?" Chip asked.

"We're in Sugar Rush, which we are all in because of an upgrade." Damon replied.

Jellysha then spotted Sugar Town down a ways from the racetrack and pointed at it.

"Hey, look. That looks like some sort of social spot." Jellysha said.

"Maybe we can find the other racers." Harry suggested.

Damon recognized Sugar Town and nodded.

"Alright, that's a good idea. Let's go." Damon ordered.

Everyone got into their vehicles and then drove towards Sugar Town.


	6. Meeting Up

**Chapter 4: Meeting Up**

Five minutes earlier, at Rancis and Creamy's house, Rancis slowly opened his eyes up and stretched his arms out.

 _"What a night."_ Rancis thought.

Rancis got out of bed and walked over to a nearby mirror. He looked at his reflection and noticed that he still looked the same as he did before the upgrade.

 _"Well, I still look the same. That's a relief."_ Rancis thought.

Just then, there was a knock on the bedroom door.

"Come in!" Rancis called out.

The door opened and Creamy walked in. Like Rancis, she looked the same as she normally did.

"Rancis, your up. That's good. You still look the same." Creamy said.

Rancis nodded.

"Yeah, I don't think the upgrade changed our looks or made us older." Rancis said.

Creamy nodded.

"Yeah, your probably right." Creamy said. Her eyes then widened and she asked "Oh, what about the other racers? Should we go check on them?".

Rancis nodded.

"Yes, we should. Let's go." Rancis replied.

Rancis got dressed into his normal outfit, while Creamy went back to her room and got dressed into her normal outfit. Once they were dressed, Rancis and Creamy walked outside, got into their karts, and then they started driving towards the center of town, which was called Sugar Rush Square.

* * *

After a few minutes, Rancis and Creamy reached Sugar Rush Square, where the other Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, and Candace were also showing up at. They all looked the same as they did before the upgrade.

"Hey, guys." Creamy greeted.

"Hello." the other Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, and Candace greeted.

Rancis kissed Vanellope, and then the two of them looked at the others.

"So, is anything different with any of you?" Rancis asked.

Jubileena shook her head.

"No. Everything's still the same for me and Citrusella." Jubileena replied.

Snowanna nodded.

"Yeah, Jubi's right. My powers still work and we're all not older." Snowanna added.

The other Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, and Candace said similar things. Vanellope nodded and attempted to speak, but before she could, the sound of kart engines was heard heading toward them.

"Those sound like kart engines." Swizzle said.

Candi pointed at an approaching brown sugar dust cloud.

"Look!" Candi said.

* * *

Off in the distance, the new characters were driving towards Sugar Rush Square, in search of the Sugar Rush racers.

"Do you think they'll be there?" Chase asked.

"I think so, Chase." Ian replied.

"Yes, but I just hope they are friendly." Skyler added nervously.

* * *

The new characters arrived in Sugar Rush Square, and their karts came to a stop a few feet away from the Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, and Candace, the dust cloud masking their features. They got out of their karts and walked out of the dust cloud. Both groups just stood and stared at each other, unsure of how to exactly start. Eventually, Vanellope decided to speak.

"Hello there. I'm Vanellope Von Schweetz, the President of Sugar Rush." Vanellope introduced.

Damon became confused. The last time he had checked, Vanellope was a princess, not a president. He then realized that he had a lot to catch up on in his game, as well as the rest of the arcade. He walked up to Vanellope and shook her hand.

"Hello, Vanellope. My name is Damon Dumstruck." Damon introduced.

The Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, and Creamy became confused. Since their memories were still messed up, they didn't know about Damon, but they had a faint feeling of remembrance of his name. However, Candi and Candace didn't know who he was because they hadn't been around during the time that he was originally in Sugar Rush.

"Damon?" Nougetsia asked, confused.

Suddenly, the Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, and Creamy felt an update in their codes, which gave them back their memories of Damon. Their eyes widened at the revelation, and Vanellope slightly glitched in surprise. Damon smiled a familiar lopsided grin.

"Hello, everyone." Damon greeted.

Crumbelina's hands went to her mouth and she let out a sound that sounded like a mix between a laugh and a sob.

"Damon." Crumbelina said.

Instantly, the Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, and Creamy started asking him questions at the same time.

"Where were you all of this time?" Citrusella asked.

"What happened to you?" Gloyd asked.

"Why haven't you returned for the past few decades?" Citrusella asked.

Damon held his hands up, and the Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, and Creamy stopped asking him questions.

"Hang on a minute, guys! I'll answer all of your questions one at a time." Damon replied.

Damon then proceeded to explain everything that had happened to him. He explained how his code had gotten used for the King Candy avatar and then gotten thrown away, how he had disappeared after the Diet Cola Mountain explosion in 2012, and everything else. Once he was done, he introduced all of the new characters, and the Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, and Creamy introduced themselves to the new characters.

"Its very nice to meet all of you." Taffyel said after everyone introduced themselves.

Taffyta smiled.

"So, how do you all like it here?" Taffyta asked.

"I like it here." Taffyel replied.

"I do too." Kandle added.

The other new characters said similar things. Once they were done speaking, Aodrabeezle spoke up.

"Hey, I think our karts got faster with the upgrade." Adorabeezle said.

"We should go test them out on the track." Sticky suggested.

"That sounds good, but speaking of the track, do you know when we will be getting our homes?" Charlie asked.

"Actually, your homes are probably already here. The game code automatically readjusted for your homes after the upgrade finished installing." Vanellope replied.

Ian smiled.

"Cool." Ian said.

The Sugar Rush racers and the new characters, as well as Creamy, started to disperse. However, some of them stayed in Sugar Rush Square. Jubileena and Citrusella approached Skyler.

"Hey Skyler, do you want to have a sleepover with us, so we can celebrate the upgrade?" Jubileena asked.

Skyler thought about it and then nodded.

"Yeah, sure. Thanks." Skyler replied.

Jubileena, Citrusella, and Skyler got onto her motorcycle, and the three of them drove towards Cherry Grove. Meanwhile, Gloyd, Swizzle, and Cinndon approached Lemone.

"Me, Gloyd, and Cinndon were going to have a movie night if you want to join us at my place." Swizzle said.

Lemone smiled.

"That sounds great. Lead the way." Lemone said.

Swizzle started walking Gloyd, Cinndon, and Lemone to his house. However, before they left, Swizzle turned to Rancis.

"Rancis?" Swizzle asked.

Rancis turned to face Swizzle.

"Yeah?" Rancis asked.

"Do you want to join me, Gloyd, and Lemone tonight?" Swizzle asked.

Rancis shook his head.

"No, I'm going to spend some time with Vanellope tonight." Rancis replied.

Swizzle laughed.

"I can understand that. Well, your welcome to join us again later." Swizzle said.

Rancis nodded and walked back to Vanellope, who was talking to Taffyta and Candace. He and Vanellope kissed, and Taffyta just put her hands on her hips while Candace smiled.

"You know, you guys look great together." Candace said.

Taffyta nodded in agreement to what Candace had said.

"Thanks, Candace." Vanellope said. She then thought of something and said "You know, you should try to find someone yourself.".

"Well, you have Rancis, Candi has Gloyd, and Crumbelina has Timothy. That leaves Swizzle, Cinndon, and the new boys." Taffyta said.

Candace shook her head.

"None of them really are my type." Candace said.

Rancis sighed.

"Well, look on the bright side anyway, Candace. Your bound to find someone." Rancis said.

Candace thought about it and then nodded.

"Well, I guess your right. And besides, it did take 111 years for you two to get together." Candace said.

Vanellope and Rancis smiled.

"And it was well worth it." Vanellope said.

Taffyta and Candace nodded.

"Well, me and Candace are going to go. Don't forget about the practice race, you two." Taffyta said.

Taffyta and Candace then left, leaving Vanellope and Rancis alone. They kissed and then left for his and Creamy's house. However, as they left, Licortwist was spying on them from on top of a hill.

 _"The time is almost here for my new plan."_ Licortwist thought. He then looked at Vanellope, narrowed his eyes at the sight of her, and thought _"And your time is almost up, Glitch."_. He then took out a piece of paper, placed the paper on his lap, and stared at it with a creepy smile on his face and studied it carefully.

The paper had pictures of what appeared to be racers.


	7. Exploring Sugar Rush

**Chapter 5: Exploring Sugar Rush**

The Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, and the new characters went down to the racetrack and ran the practice laps. The racetrack remained the same, except there were some new turbo boost pads that had gotten added, and the Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, and Candace's karts were faster then before and more easier to control. After the practice laps, everyone crossed the finish line.

"Our karts are so much faster then before." Gloyd said as he got out of the Kernel.

"I agree. They handle better too." Minty said.

After the Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, and the new characters had finished with the practice laps, they split up to do whatever they wanted to do. Candlehead, Gloyd, and Candi decided to take Kandle and Chip on a tour of Sugar Rush, Vanellope took Damon back to the castle so she could bring him up to date on everything that had happened for the past 110 years, and everyone else did what they wanted to do.

Candlehead, Gloyd, Candi, and Kandle gathered at Candlehead's cupcake themed house and then started on their trek through Sugar Rush. They passed the Hazelnut forest, picking up a few tasty treats along the way and briefly stopping at Captain K's Diner in order to say hello to Captain Kaiser. They continued on and stopped near Mallow Marsh, where Candlehead, Gloyd, and Candi had to fend off a couple of marshmallow gators with their powers. They continued on and stopped by the Jellybean Fields, which proved to be an enjoyable stop. Then they went to Adorabeezle and Nougetsia's house in the Ice Cream Mountains, where they found Adorabeezle, who was working on a Brick Thrower in her lab, and Nougetsia and said hello to them. Then they went to Rocky Road Canyon, which was one of the tracks in the game, where they ran into Minty, Snowanna, Citrusella, Jellysha, and Keisha, who were doing practice laps. The two groups talked to each other for ten minutes, and then Candlehead, Gloyd, Candi, and Kandle said goodbye and left.

Eventually, Candlehead, Gloyd, Candi, and Kandle made their way through almost all of Sugar Rush. Their last destination was a place called Sugar Side. It was Sugar Rush's only seaside town and looked like an average seaside town in the real world, and it also happened to be the location of Candi and Gloyd's first date. There wasn't really anything that usually went on there, except that there was a fairground that the four of them decided to go to. They went to the ticket booth and Kandle paid for the four of them, ignoring Candlehead, Gloyd, and Candi's protests. They entered the park and Candlehead looked around.

"Well, where do you guys want to go first?" Candlehead asked.

Candi looked around and then spotted a nearby booth that had duck shooting.

"How about the duck shooting?" Candi asked.

Candlehead, Gloyd, and Kandle agreed, and they and Candi ran over to the duck booth and paid for the round. The round started and Candlehead, Gloyd, Candi, and Kandle started shooting the ducks that appeared. Eventually, the round ended and Candi won. The booth's attendant, which was a light purple female gumdrop, smiled and pointed at Candi.

"And we have a winner! Well done!" the attendant announced.

The attendant reached down behind the counter and pulled out a green stuffed shark. She smiled and handed it to Candi.

"Here you go! You earned it!" the attendant said.

Candi smiled.

"Thanks." Candi said.

"Your welcome." the attendant said.

Candlehead, Gloyd, Candi, and Kandle then walked away from the duck booth. After leaving the duck booth, the four of them went on the bumper cars, and Candlehead and Kandle smashed everyone else. Then they went to the hall of mirrors, where the four of them laughed at all their reflections. And finally, they went to carousel. Candi and Gloyd sat together in one of the carriages, while Candlehead and Kandle sat on two horses that were in front of them.

After getting off of the carousel, Candlehead, Gloyd, Candi, and Kandle got candyfloss and made their way down to a beach, where they sat down on the sand for a while. As they ate, Kandle started to talk to his friends about his backstory. He told them that in his backstory, he was an orphan because his parents had died when he was 7 years old, and after that, he roamed around from place to place. He started to tell the other three about his adventures, and he eventually reached the tale of one of his greatest adventures.

"Yeah, that's right. At least seventeen troops armed with rifles, all because I grabbed a few bags of bottles from the Honeyglow Reserve of Candy Falls." Kandle said.

"How did you get away?" Candlehead asked, very interested in what he was saying.

Kandle smiled.

"Now that's where things got interesting. After turning a couple of corners, I put some distance between them and me and hid in a restaurant that was famous for selling those drinks. The restaurant owner owed me a favor, so he arranged a shipment of the stuff to the largest town closest to the border so I could stow away. But it happened to be Winter time and a snowstorm started to brew, and as I traveled to the border, the storm got worse. I could barely see a few yards in front of me, but the storm made getting passed the border guards so much easier." Kandle replied. He then shook his head and said "But enough about me. I'd like to hear about your lives.".

Candlehead seemed excited to talk about her life.

"Well, as you know, I am one of the original Sugar Rush racers..." Candlehead started to say.

However, before Candlehead could finish speaking, Candi froze, stared out at the horizon of the water, and gasped. Candlehead, Gloyd, and Kandle turned to her in confusion.

"What is it, Candi?" Candlehead asked.

Candi looked at them.

"Is it just me, or is there something that wasn't there before?" Candi asked.

Candlehead, Gloyd, and Kandle turned around and looked out at the horizon. At first, they couldn't see anything, but after a few seconds, they made out the shape of something that indeed was not there before.

It was an island.


	8. Setting Out On A New Adventure

**Chapter 6: Setting Out On A New Adventure**

Candlehead, Gloyd, Candi, and Kandle left Sugar Side and went to the castle, where they found Vanellope and Damon. Vanellope was telling Damon everything that had happened since the reset, and she had just finished explaining everything as Candlehead, Gloyd, Candi, and Kandle returned from Sugar Side. The four of them told Vanellope and Damon about discovering that there was a new island and Vanellope realized that the island was also part of the upgrade. So she told Candlehead, Gloyd, and Candi to gather the other Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, and Toxika and bring them to the castle, and then she told Kandle and Damon to do the same thing with the new characters. Everyone went to the castle like Vanellope said, and she told them what Candlehead, Gloyd, Candi, and Kandle had told her. She then told them that they were going to explore the island and then brought them to a beach that was called Sugarcube Cove. There, Vanellope managed to obtain a boat that was programmed to take them to the island. Everyone planned on splitting up, so some of them could stay in Sugar Rush just in case if a problem appeared. Vanellope, Taffya, Rancis, Jubileena, Swizzle, Minty, Adorabeezle, Candi, Sticky, and Cinndon were going to the island, while Candlehead, Gloyd, Snowanna, Crumbelina, Citrusella, Torvald, Nougetsia, Candace, and the new characters were staying behind. Timothy had also showed up after hearing about what happened and he wanted to say goodbye to Candi before she left.

"Okay, is everyone ready?" Vanellope asked.

Swizzle told Vanellope that he was ready to go and then sat down on one of the chairs that were on the boat. Taffyta said goodbye to Taffyel and Candlehead, and Minty and Sticky said goodbye to Torvald. Rancis was sitting on one of the chairs, his hair golden and shiny because of a shower that he had taken prior to arriving at Sugarcube Cove. Jubileena said goodbye to Citrusella, and Adorabeezle said goodbye to Nougetsia. Candi said goodbye to Timothy, Crumbelina, and Gloyd, but Crumbelina was nervous about letting Candi go to the new island without her or Timothy being there.

"Candi, are you sure that you want to go to the island without me or your father?" Crumbelina asked.

Candi nodded.

"I'm sure, Mom. Don't worry, we'll be fine. And besides, I have Vanellope, Taffya, Rancis, Jubileena, Swizzle, Minty, Adorabeezle, Candi, Sticky, Cinndon, and Sylvia with me." Candi replied.

Crumbelina sighed.

"Alright. But just stay safe, and stay close to everyone." Crumbelina instructed.

Candi nodded.

"I will." Candi said.

After a while, Vanellope, Taffya, Jubileena, Minty, Adorabeezle, Candi, Sticky, Cinndon, and Toxika boarded the boat and joined Rancis and Swizzle. Vanellope turned around and looked at Timothy, Candlehead, Gloyd, Snowanna, Crumbelina, Citrusella, Torvald, Nougetsia, Candace, and the new characters with a smile.

"Well, this is it! You guys take care of things until we come back, and if there are any problem, you deal with it yourselves." Vanellope said.

Timothy, Candlehead, Gloyd, Snowanna, Crumbelina, Citrusella, Torvald, Nougetsia, Candace, and the new characters began to wave them goodbye.

"Good luck!" Nougetsia said with a calm smile.

"Bye, Minty and Sticky!" Torvald said.

"Have fun!" Harry said.

Timothy smiled while holding Crumbelina's hand.

"Don't worry! We'll make sure to keep things in order!" Timothy said.

Vanellope nodded.

"Thanks, guys! Good luck with everything!" Vanellope said.

Vanellope entered a code into a GPS that would make the boat go to the island, and then she turned to Taffya, Rancis, Jubileena, Swizzle, Minty, Adorabeezle, Candi, Sticky, Cinndon, and Toxika, who were all in the front of the boat.

"Ready, guys?" Vanellope asked.

Everyone nodded, and Vanellope pressed a button that was on the GPS. The boast started and then took off at a great speed. Taffyta's hat almost fell off of her head because of the speed, but she managed to grab it and keep it on her head. After a while, the boat slowed down it's pace enough for her to release her hat. Vanellope nodded at the GPS and then glitched over to the others.

"Well, we're on course for the island, but it might take a while to get there." Vanellope announced.

Rancis shrugged, smiling at her.

"That's fine by me." Rancis said.

The boat continued making it's way towards the island. As it did, marine animals were spotted by the group. There were teal semi-transparent gummy dolphins that jumped a few meters away from their boat. A few pancake manta rays poked their heads out and flapped their fins at the group. Gumdrop fishes of different colors circled around them, as well as cherry jellyfishes. Jubileena took out her camera and took a shot of all the sea creatures together.

After a while, the sea creatures started leaving the boat's side in order to swim somewhere else. At first, Swizzle was disappointed, but then he looked up and gasped lowly.

"Hey, I think we arrived! Check it out!" Swizzle said.

The others turned around and gasped.

"Whoa." Sticky whispered.

Swizzle was right. They had reached the new island. The boat approached the island and then stopped at an old worn-out wooden bridge. However, everyone remained on the boat, looking around the area. There was nothing to be seen, except for licorice trees and fog that covered the ground. It was quiet... too quiet. It was so quiet that Vanellope, Taffya, Rancis, Jubileena, Swizzle, Minty, Adorabeezle, Candi, Sticky, Cinndon, and Toxika could hear their own breathing and the very light rustling of their hair. The wind was chilly, yet weak at the same time.

"Am I the only who's feeling uncomfortable?" Adorabeezle asked nervously.

Taffyta shook her head at Adorabeezle's question, looking around with a suspicious look on her face.

"What's wrong with this place?" Taffyta asked.

Taffyta walked out of the boat, the bridge creaking loudly under her feet. Vanellope, Rancis, Jubileena, Swizzle, Minty, Adorabeezle, Candi, Sticky, Cinndon, and Toxika followed after her, and soon, they were on firm land. Swizzle looked around.

"Okay, seriously, what is this place?" Swizzle asked.

Swizzle looked at Vanellope, confused.

"Are you sure we're on the right island?" Swizzle asked.

Vanellope nodded and also looked around, feeling nervous.

"Yes, we are. I checked the coordinates twice." Vanellope replied.

Minty looked at the rest of her friends.

"Something's not right here." Minty said.

Vanellope stepped in front of them.

"I think the same. We need to check this place out. If there is some sort of town or city around here, we need to reach it quickly." Vanellope said.

Rancis, Jubileena, Swizzle, Minty, Adorabeezle, Candi, Sticky, and Cinndon looked nervous. However, Toxika wasn't nervous and turned to face everyone.

"Stop acting nervous. It's just an island. And Vanellope's right, we do need to look around." Toxika said angrily.

The others nodded, and they entered a pathway that was between the licorice trees. However, as they did, they failed to noticed a sign that stood outside of the pathway.

 _"Welcome to Licorice Island."_ the sign read.


	9. Lemon Honey

**Chapter 7: Lemon Honey**

"We're lost, aren't we?" Adorabeezle asked.

After entering the licorice forest, Vanellope, Taffyta, Rancis, Jubileena, Swizzle, Minty, Adorabeezle, Candi, Sticky, Cinndon, and Toxika started to attempt to make their way to the island's town. However, they had been walking around the licorice forest for an endless amount of time and there was still no sight of a town or city. It was pointless to keep walking because it seemed that the trees were some kind of loop, and thanks to their long branches that intertwined above them, it was impossible to see the sky and use it as a reference in order to guide themselves. It was a very uncomfortable and almost eerie walk. Vanellope and Rancis held hands while they walked, while everyone else followed behind them. However, Adorabeezle stayed close to Minty's side because of her nerves.

"Calm down, Adorabeezle." Minty said calmly.

However, Adorabeezle didn't listen to Minty.

"Calm down?" Adorabeezle asked angrily.

Everyone turned to Adorabeezle.

"We're lost in the middle of this creepy forest and we've probably been walking for hours by now with no sign of either a town or a city!" Adorabeezle shouted.

Candi looked at Adorabeezle and rolled her eyes.

"And you think we're not nervous too?" Candi asked.

Adorabeezle glared at Candi.

"Well then, don't blame me for being scar..." Adorabeezle started to sneer.

 _CRACK!_

Vanellope, Taffyta, Rancis, Jubileena, Swizzle, Minty, Adorabeezle, Candi, Sticky, Cinndon, and Toxika froze at the sudden noise and they formed a defensive circle, looking at all directions.

"Did anyone step on a branch?" Toxika asked as she gazed at the ground.

"No." Cinndon replied.

Rancis hugged Vanellope, who gulped as felt her legs weaken. They heard some leaves moving, but there was no wind that was doing that.

 _CRACK!_

There it was again, closer this time. Taffyta noticed a bush that was shaking and right in front of them.

"Don't move." Taffyta ordered.

Everyone turned towards the bush and prepared to use their powers in case if they had to fight something off. Vanellope prepared to shoot a blast of pixels, Taffyta curled her arm into a hammer, Rancis prepared to transform into his toxic sugar mutant form, Jubileena generated a cherry bomb, Swizzle floated in the air, Minty cracked her knuckles, Adorabeezle prepared to transform into her snow beast form, Candi prepared to use her Caramel abilities, Sticky generated a marshmallow orb, Cinndon generated a cinnamon glob, and Toxika prepared to send off vines and roots.

"What is it?" Adorabeezle asked, her fear now gone.

Just then, something jumped out of the bush and straight at them.

"AHHH!" everyone screamed.

Vanellope, Taffyta, Rancis, Jubileena, Swizzle, Minty, Adorabeezle, Candi, Sticky, Cinndon, and Toxika started using their powers blindly in order to attack whatever it was. They stopped after a few seconds and looked down to see someone that was swatted down in a ball with their hands protecting their head. Jubileena gasped.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." Jubileena said.

Jubileena walked over to the figure, intending to see if she was alright.

"Um, excuse me? Are you okay?" Jubileena asked.

Jubileena lightly tapped the figure on the shoulder. Instantly, the figure's eyes opened wide and they jumped up, and Jubileena was knocked back. She and the figure locked eyes, and Jubileena could now see the figure. The figure was an adult looking female that had pale skin, short dark red and black hair, and brown eyes, and she wore a fancy black dress that had red trimming. For a moment, Jubileena and the female stared at each other in confusion. But then, the female composed themselves and looked at Vanellope, Taffyta, Rancis, Jubileena, Swizzle, Minty, Adorabeezle, Candi, Sticky, Cinndon, and Toxika.

"Who are you?" the female asked.

Vanellope sighed.

"My name's Vanellope von Schweetz, the President of Sugar Rush." Vanellope introduced.

Taffyta put a lollipop in her mouth and put her hand on her hip.

"I'm Taffyta Muttonfudge, one of the top racers of this game." Taffyta introduced.

"I'm Rancis Fluggerbutter, also one of the top racers of the game." Rancis introduced, looking slightly anxious.

Jubileena gestured to herself.

"I'm Jubileena Bing-Bing." Jubileena introduced.

Minty bowed slightly.

"I'm Minty Zaki." Minty introduced.

Swizzle waved slightly.

"My name is Swizzle Malarkey." Swizzle introduced.

Adorabeezle smiled.

"I'm Adorabeezle Winterpop, Ice Pop and Peppermint themed genius and racer." Adorabeezle introduced.

Candi waved.

"I'm Candi DiCaramello Owens, Princess of The Confederacy." Candi introduced.

Sticky smiled.

"I'm Sticky Wipplesnit." Sticky introduced.

Cinndon waved.

"I'm Cinndon Sodagard." Cinndon introduced.

Toxika crossed her arms.

"And I'm Sylvia Thompson, from the game Activist's Quest, but you can call me Toxika." Toxika introduced.

The female gained a serious expression.

"My name is Lemon Honey." the female introduced.

Sticky nodded and looked around.

"So, what's the name of this island?" Sticky asked curiously.

Lemon frowned.

"Your on Licorice Island, the kingdom of King Gary Hothead and Queen Cindy Hothead." Lemon replied.

Minty froze.

 _"Wait. Did she just say..."_ Minty started to wonder.

Before Minty could finish her thoughts, Lemon pointed at all of them.

"Now none of you better move. Since all of you trespassed on this island, your coming with me." Lemon announced.

Taffyta huffed and put her hands on her hips.

"What makes you think that we're going to come quietly? You could possibly be taking us somewhere in order to attack us!" Taffyta asked angrily.

Lemon glared at Taffyta.

"Oh, I have a feeling you'll comply." Lemon sneered. She then asked "DiLicorice?".

There was a sharp punch on the back of Vanellope, Taffyta, Rancis, Jubileena, Swizzle, Minty, Adorabeezle, Candi, Sticky, Cinndon, and Toxika's heads, and they blacked out.


	10. The Trial

**Chapter 8: The Trial**

Later, Vanellope groaned in pain as struggled to open her eyes, which felt heavy. She felt a throbbing pain in several corners of her body, and her vision was blurred. She got to her feet, but as she did, she felt something weighing her down.

 _"Huh?"_ Vanellope wondered.

Vanellope looked down and noticed that she was chained to the floor in some sort of room. There were tight glitch-proof chains on her wrists, neck, ankles, and torso.

"Well, this trip isn't going very well." Vanellope muttered to herself.

"Hey, she's awake!" a voice said behind her.

Vanellope turned her body around and saw a man standing a few feet away from her, holding a couple of documents in his right hand. He had pale skin, black hair, brown eyes, and a neatly trimmed black beard, and he wore a fancy red triangular shaped hat, a dark red robe, and red boots. A door that was on the side of the room opened up, and Lemon Honey and five guards that wore bulky dark red armor walked in.

"Well, look here, boys. It's the so-called president of this game." Lemon sneered.

The five guards frowned at Vanellope and remained silent. Vanellope suddenly remembered Taffyta, Rancis, Jubileena, Swizzle, Minty, Adorabeezle, Candi, Sticky, Cinndon, and Toxika, and she looked around.

"Where are my friends?" Vanellope asked, struggling against her restraints.

Lemon smirked.

"Oh, don't worry. You'll be joining them in a few moments." Lemon replied.

Vanellope's eyes widened in shock.

"You killed them!" Vanellope said angrily.

Lemon raised an eyebrow.

"I didn't mean that we killed them. They're in the other room. You'll be joining them in there." Lemon explained.

Lemon gestured for three of the five guards to take Vanellope away. The three guards unchained Vanellope, who tried to escape, but the remaining two guards grabbed her arms, while the man that was in the room yanked her ponytail, dragging her out the door. They walked into another room, where Vanellope saw Taffyta, Rancis, Jubileena, Swizzle, Minty, Adorabeezle, Candi, Sticky, Cinndon, and Toxika chained up as well, only they were in anti-power chains so they couldn't use their powers to escape. Twelve guards were guarding the doors and windows.

"There's their leader." a guard muttered upon seeing Vanellope.

Vanellope was brought into the center of the room, and then the man pushed her down with Taffyta, Rancis, Jubileena, Swizzle, Minty, Adorabeezle, Candi, Sticky, Cinndon, and Toxika. Vanellope glanced to her side and saw the others glaring at her.

"I know, I know, this is my fault. We should have turned around when we had the chance, because if we had, we wouldn't all be chained up and powerless and..." Vanellope started to say.

"Silence! You will talk only when you are spoken to! This is a trial!" Lemon snapped, startling Vanellope.

"When did you say this was a trial?" Candi asked, confused.

Lemon sighed and turned to the man.

"DiLicorice?" Lemon asked.

The man nodded and made his way up to a judge's seat that had been set up in the room. As for who he was, the man's name was Licor DiLicorice and he was Licorice Island's judge, as well as the man that was in charge of the island's security and military.

"Let the trial begin!" Licor announced, his voice reverberating across the room.

Lemon faced Vanellope, Taffyta, Rancis, Jubileena, Swizzle, Minty, Adorabeezle, Candi, Sticky, Cinndon, and Toxika.

"Alright, let's explain why all of you are here. We islanders have lived in peace ever since a couple of events back in 1997. For a long time, we've stayed on Licorice Island and have not tried to interfere with people outside of our nation. However, it appears that you do not respect these customs. And now, you have trespassed on our land like you owned it, so you will be held accountable for your actions." Lemon explained angrily.

Lemon paused and shut her eyes, taking a deep breath, and then she turned to Licor.

"You can do your job now." Lemon said.

Licor nodded, cleared his throat, and then shuffled some papers. However, he took a while, and Taffyta groaned at the length of time.

"So, are we going to get this started, or am I just waiting for you to open your mouth?" Taffyta asked.

"SILENCE! If you make another outburst without permission, I will personally throw you in the dungeon. And believe me, you do not want to go there. Is that understood?" Licor asked angrily.

Taffyta winced and nodded. Licor frowned and nodded.

"Very well. Let's get started." Licor said. He pulled a piece of paper in front of him and announced "Vanellope von Schweetz, Taffyta Muttonfudge, Rancis Fluggerbutter, Jubileena Bing-Bing, Minty Zaki, Swizzle Malarkey, Adorabeezle Winterpop, Candi DiCaramello Owens, Sticky Wipplesnit, Cinndon Sodagard, and Sylvia Thompson, you stand accused of trespassing and disrupting life on this island.". He then looked at them and asked "Do you deny any of this?".

Vanellope, Taffyta, Rancis, Jubileena, Swizzle, Minty, Adorabeezle, Candi, Sticky, Cinndon, and Toxika didn't know how to answer, so they remained silent. Licor grew irritated.

"Very well. Since the defendants remain silent and we can't decide what's really going on, I find the defendants guilty of both crimes, and I hereby sentence them to immediate execution. Justice will be swift and short." Licor announced.

Licor was met by much applause from Lemon and the guards. Two of the guards exited the room, and after two minutes, they returned to the room with a guillotine. Vanellope, Taffyta, Rancis, Jubileena, Swizzle, Minty, Adorabeezle, Candi, Sticky, Cinndon, and Toxika gulped when they saw the large blade, imagining it cutting their heads off. The guillotine was placed in front of them, and Lemon walked in front of the device.

"Okay, who will go first?" Lemon asked.

She placed a finger on her chin thoughtfully, looked at Taffyta, and grinned.

"How about you, strawberry girl?" Lemon asked.

Taffyta froze.

"Wait, what?" Taffyta asked.

Two of the guards grabbed Taffyta by her collar and began dragging her towards the guillotine. Taffyta tried to use her taffy powers against the guards, but the anti-power chains still disabled her abilities.

"This is outrageous! We only came to this island because we wanted to explore!" Taffyta yelled.

Taffyta was silenced when Lemon shoved a red lollipop in her mouth.

"Put a pop in it, will ya?" Lemon asked angrily.

The two guards shoved Taffyta's head under the guillotine's blade. But as they did, Vanellope stood up.

"Wait! Don't kill her!" Vanellope pleaded.

Lemon and Licor turned to her.

"Why not?" Lemon asked, narrowing her eyes at the president.

"I'll make a deal. Let them go, and I'll take their place." Vanellope replied.

"WHAT?" Taffyta, Rancis, Jubileena, Swizzle, Minty, Adorabeezle, Candi, Sticky, Cinndon, and Toxika asked.

Lemon thought about it and then turned to Licor. Licor nodded, and Lemon turned back to Vanellope.

"Alright, I'll accept your deal." Lemon said.

Lemon took Taffyta out from under the guillotine and pushed her away, and then she motioned for Vanellope to be taken to the guillotine instead. One of the guards grabbed Vanellope and dragged her to the guillotine. Rancis tried to help Vanellope, but two guards held him back.

"No, you can't do this! What will we do without a president? What will I do without her?" Rancis asked.

Lemon shrugged.

"I don't know and I don't care. You should have thought about that before you entered our territory." Lemon replied.

Vanellope's head was roughly shoved under the guillotine's blade, and Lemon walked up to a lever that controlled the guillotine. She put her hands on the lever and turned to Taffyta, Rancis, Jubileena, Swizzle, Minty, Adorabeezle, Candi, Sticky, Cinndon, and Toxika, who struggled against their restraints.

"May this be a lesson to all of you! Never again will you..." Lemon started to say as she prepared to execute Vanellope.

However, before Lemon could finish speaking, a voice spoke up.

"STOP!" the voice ordered.

Everyone, including Vanellope, turned their heads to the room's door, which had been forced open. Two figures stood in the doorway, and upon seeing them, Vanellope, Taffyta, Rancis, Jubileena, Swizzle, Minty, Adorabeezle, Candi, Sticky, Cinndon, and Toxika gasped.

"Oh my mod." Sticky said in shock.

There, wearing a golden crown, a fancy black robe, and black boots, was the king of Licorice Island, along with a woman that wore a black dress and black heels, who turned out to be the queen of Licorice Island.

"What are you?" Jubileena asked.

The king frowned.

"I am King Gary Hothead, and this is my wife, Queen Cindy Hothead. And this "trial" stops as of right now." the king replied.


	11. Cindy And Gary Hothead

**Chapter 9: Cindy And Gary Hothead**

There was silence in the room, and the only sound that could be heard was the wind that breezed through the open door. Everyone was silent at Gary's affirmative tone, and even Lemon was speechless. Vanellope took the opportunity to crawl out from under the guillotine, and once she did, she looked at Cindy and Gary before making her way over to Taffyta, Rancis, Jubileena, Swizzle, Minty, Adorabeezle, Candi, Sticky, Cinndon, and Toxika. After a few moments, Lemon finally spoke.

"Your Highnesses. We... uh... we didn't expect you two to show up." Lemon said, clearly nervous.

Cindy and Gary glared at her.

"Would you care to explain why you have the guillotine out?" Cindy asked angrily.

"Oh... we were just... uh..." Lemon stuttered, at a loss of words.

Vanellope, Taffyta, Rancis, Jubileena, Swizzle, Minty, Adorabeezle, Candi, Sticky, Cinndon, and Toxika just stared at Lemon, bemused. The once loud and abrasive Lemon Honey was now muttering and cowering at the sight of her rulers.

"They were trying to attack us." Licor explained.

Lemon sighed in relief and nodded.

"Yeah, exactly. They trespassed into our kingdom with obviously malevolent intentions, so we had to take matters into our own hands." Lemon explained.

"And you didn't notify me or the queen, why?" Gary asked, a deadpan look on his face.

Lemon's skin paled, and she struggled to find a way to answer her king and queen. Cindy frowned and approached Lemon slowly, and Lemon whimpered as Cindy stopped inches away from her.

"Don't ever make a public decision without my or the king's information and approval again, alright?" Cindy asked.

Lemon nodded, and Gary made his way over to Cindy. The two of them then approached Vanellope, Taffyta, Rancis, Jubileena, Swizzle, Minty, Adorabeezle, Candi, Sticky, Cinndon, and Toxika. Vanellope's pupils shrunk in fear when she saw Cindy and Gary approaching her. If Lemon cowered at being confronted by Cindy and Gary, then what would they do to her and the others?

Cindy and Gary stood in front of Vanellope, and Gary narrowed his eyes. Vanellope gulped and thought that he and Cindy were going to attack her and the others. However, the two of them just stared at her in confusion.

"What were you doing on this island?" Gary asked.

Adorabeezle felt nervous.

"We just came here to explore." Adorabeezle replied.

Minty nodded and turned to Cindy and Gary.

"We're from the mainland. This island was unlocked for us recently in an upgrade earlier today, and we decided to travel here in order to explore everything." Minty explained.

Cindy's eyes widened.

"Wait, the mainland? You guys are the main icons?" Cindy asked.

Taffyta nodded.

"Everyone except the green haired woman is a main icon. The rest of us are back home." Taffyta replied.

Gary nodded and motioned for Lemon, Licor, and the guards to leave the room. Once they were gone, Cindy and Gary turned back to Vanellope, Taffyta, Rancis, Jubileena, Swizzle, Minty, Adorabeezle, Candi, Sticky, Cinndon, and Toxika.

"Why don't you tell us more about yourselves somewhere else?" Gary asked.

Vanellope, Taffyta, Rancis, Jubileena, Swizzle, Minty, Adorabeezle, Candi, Sticky, Cinndon, and Toxika agreed, and Cindy and Gary led them out of the room.

* * *

Meanwhile, back on Sugar Rush's mainland, Licortwist approached Vanellope's castle, the paper in his hands. He grinned upon seeing the castle.

 _"Alright, let's get this over with. If I can unlock the Forgotten Racers, I can get rid of Sugar Rush. That'll be a great day for me."_ Licortwist thought.

Licortwist then walked up to a wall and had the licorice pieces smash a hole through it. He then had the licorice pieces bring him through the hole.

* * *

Back on Licorice Island, Vanellope, Taffyta, Rancis, Jubileena, Swizzle, Minty, Adorabeezle, Candi, Sticky, Cinndon, Toxika, Cindy, and Gary were in a throne room. After leaving the room, Cindy and Gary had revealed that they were in their palace and brought them to the throne room. There, Vanellope, Taffyta, Rancis, Jubileena, Swizzle, Minty, Adorabeezle, Candi, Sticky, Cinndon, and Toxika proceeded to explain everything about the upgrade to Cindy and Gary. They told the two Licorice themed rulers more about who they were, what Sugar Rush was like, and what the upgrade was about. Once they were done, Cindy and Gary nodded.

"That's really interesting. Well then, we're sorry for all of the trouble that you went through by being brought here." Gary said.

Vanellope sighed.

"It's okay." Vanellope said.

Swizzle nodded.

"Yeah, you didn't know about us being brought here. And besides, we probably should have sent you some sort of message saying that we were coming to the island before we arrived, in order to avoid confusion." Swizzle added.

Minty nodded in agreement. But then she remembered Cindy and Gary's last names, and she turned to them.

"Hey, can I ask you guys something?" Minty asked.

Cindy and Gary nodded.

"Sure." Cindy replied.

Minty hesitated, but then she gave in.

"Are you two related to someone named Licortwist Hothead?" Minty asked.

Cindy and Gary froze.

"You know him?" Cindy asked.

Vanellope, Taffyta, Rancis, Jubileena, Swizzle, Minty, Adorabeezle, Candi, Sticky, Cinndon, and Toxika nodded.

"Yeah. Why are you asking?" Jubileena asked in confusion.

"Because he's our son." Gary replied.

Vanellope, Taffyta, Rancis, Jubileena, Swizzle, Minty, Adorabeezle, Candi, Sticky, Cinndon, and Toxika paled.

"He is?" Rancis asked.

Cindy and Gary nodded.

"Yeah, but we haven't seen him around lately." Cindy replied. She then noticed their expressions and asked "Why, what's wrong?".

Adorabeezle twiddled her fingers.

"We have some... news concerning Licortwist." Adorabeezle replied.

"And what would that be? He's not in danger, is he?" Gary asked, nervous.

"Well, uh, that's the thing. Licortwist... isn't like you probably remember him." Candi replied.

Cindy and Gary became confused, as well as nervous.

"What do you mean?" Cindy asked.

Vanellope sighed. She knew that Cindy and Gary would not like what they were going to hear, but she and the others could not hide things from them. She looked them straight in the eye, looking troubled.

"Cindy, Gary... promise me that you'll forgive your son." Vanellope replied.

Gary raised an eyebrow.

"Of course we would. Why would we not do that?" Gary asked.

Taffyta walked up to them.

"Your son did a lot of things. I don't know his backstory enough to know what happened to him, but from what me and the others do know, he changed drastically after you were gone." Taffyta replied.

Cindy and Gary stared at her in confusion. Vanellope sighed and looked away.

"Let me show you. Then you'll understand." Vanellope said.

Vanellope took out a newspaper clipping that showed Licortwist attacking Game Central Station after he and Creamy had escaped from the fungeon back in August, and she gave it to Cindy and Gary.

"This is a newspaper clip from three months ago." Vanellope explained.

Cindy and Gary looked at the newspaper clip. As they did, Gary lost his breath, while Cindy felt her heart slowly breaking. Is this what they meant about Licortwist being "different"?

Vanellope sighed and explained everything about the Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, and Toxika forming the team. She told them that she had given herself and the Sugar Rush racers powers in order to fight Licortwist, with Cinndon, Candace, and Toxika joining the team later on. And then she told them about all of their adventures. Once she was done, Cindy and Gary sighed.

"Well, thank you for stopping Licortwist, and also for protecting the arcade." Gary said.

Jubileena sighed and hugged Cindy and Gary.

"I'm sorry for how he turned out." Jubileena apologized.

Cindy and Gary looked down at her.

"It's alright. It wasn't your fault." Cindy said softly.

Jubileena let go of Cindy and Gary, and then she walked back over to the others. Vanellope then looked at her watch and noticed that it was 5:00 PM, and she turned to Taffyta, Rancis, Jubileena, Swizzle, Minty, Adorabeezle, Candi, Sticky, Cinndon, and Toxika.

"Alright, I think we should be heading back home. It's getting late, and we have to head back in order to do the Random Roster Race." Vanellope announced.

Cindy and Gary nodded, and Vanellope, Taffyta, Rancis, Jubileena, Swizzle, Minty, Adorabeezle, Candi, Sticky, Cinndon, and Toxika said goodbye and left the palace. Once they were out of the palace, they made their way back to the bridge. They boarded the boat and Vanellope set the coordinates on the GPS for the mainland. The boat started and then took off for the mainland.

* * *

Back on the mainland, Licortwist stood on top of the licorice pieces, which swarmed down the hallways of the castle until he reached the throne room. He got off of the licorice pieces and walked over to the curtain.

 _"Oh, Vanellope, you really should do a better job at hiding your things."_ Licortwist thought.

"Hold it right there!" a voice ordered.

Licortwist turned around and noticed Wynchel and Duncan standing at the door to the throne room, anti-power handcuffs in each of their hands.

"You are under arrest for your past crimes." Wynchel announced, trying to sound intimidating.

Licortwist just smirked and had the licorice pieces grab Wynchel and throw him into Duncan, knocking both of them to the ground. Licortwist handcuffed the two together and then made his way past the curtain.

In the kitchen, Sour Bill was making himself dinner when he heard the commotion in the throne room. In his surprise, he spilled a cup of tea, but he couldn't care less.

 _"That sounds like it came from the throne room."_ Sour Bill thought.

Sour Bill ran through the hallways of the castle until he came to the throne room. He opened the door and saw Wynchel and Duncan handcuffed to each other. Sour Bill's eyes widened in shock and he made his way over to them.

"What happened?" Sour Bill asked.

"Licortwist broke into the castle, and he handcuffed us together and then headed past the curtain with a paper that had pictures of Captain Creamy, Bonbon, and the Forgotten racers." Duncan replied.

Sour Bill realized what Licortwist was going to do, and without even freeing Wynchel and Duncan, he raced through the curtain. After he did, he saw Licortwist, about to enter the Code Room.

"Okay, Vanellope, let's see you and those other brats take on these." Licortwist muttered.

Licortwist inputted the konami code and the door slid out of the way. Sour Bill gasped and ran towards Licortwist, getting his attention.

"No! You can't go in there!" Sour Bill shouted.

Licortwist immediately shot a licorice stream at Sour Bill, sending him flying. He landed on the floor, injured and unable to move.

"Sorry, Sour Bill, but I have a date with destiny." Licortwist sneered.

Licortwist formed a licorice platform, got onto it, and then swarmed into the Code Room.

"No." Sour Bill muttered.

Sour Bill then fell unconscious. Meanwhile, inside of the Code Room, Licortwist saw Vanellope's code box, but unlike the last time that he was inside of the Code Room, he ignored it. He searched through the different codes, but he unable to find the code that he was looking for.

"Where is it?" Licortwist asked angrily.

Just as he was running out of patience, Licortwist found the code that he had been searching for in the outer edges of the Code Room. He made his way over to the outer edges, where a giant code that had the words 'Forgotten racers' floated. Licortwist smirked and reached his hand out to it.


	12. The Forgotten Racers

**Chapter 10: The Forgotten Racers**

Vanellope, Taffyta, Rancis, Jubileena, Swizzle, Minty, Adorabeezle, Candi, Sticky, Cinndon, and Toxika reached the mainland, and the boat stopped at Sugarcube Cove. They got out of the boat, and as they did, Candlehead, Gloyd, Snowanna, Crumbelina, Citrusella, Torvald, Nougetsia, Candace, and the new characters showed up. While on the boat, Vanellope had contacted everyone that had stayed behind and told them that she, Taffyta, Rancis, Jubileena, Swizzle, Minty, Adorabeezle, Candi, Sticky, Cinndon, and Toxika were returning from the island, which she said was named Licorice Island.

"Guys, your back!" Snowanna said upon her and the second group arriving at Sugarcube Cove.

Swizzle nodded.

"Yes, we're back. And you won't believe what we went through over there." Swizzle said.

Vanellope nodded.

"Yeah, but we'll tell you that later. Right now, we need to prepare for the Random Roster Race. But that won't be for another three hours, so you can all do what you want while you wait." Vanellope said.

The Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, and Toxika nodded, and they left Sugarcube Cove and went to Sugar Town. Once they arrived, Candlehead and Kandle left to go to Kandle's house, which was shaped like a birthday cake. Adorabeezle and Nougetsia left to go back to their house. Toxika said goodbye to everyone and left for Activist's Quest. And Snowanna, Candi, Sticky, Nougetsia, Cinndon, and Candace left to hang out with Keisha and Charlie at a part of Sugar Rush that was known as the Jelly Fruit Springs. And the remaining new characters, except Damon, left to hang out at Taffyel's house, which was a bungalow that was a few houses down from Taffyta's house.

Vanellope, Taffyta, Rancis, Jubileena, Gloyd, Swizzle, Minty, Citrusella, Torvald, and Damon were the only ones left in Sugar Town that hadn't wandered off.

"So, what should we do now?" Gloyd asked.

Vanellope started to think about it. But before she could continue with her thoughts, she heard a sound over by Sugar Rush Square, which was across the street from where she and the others were standing.

 _Blink!_

Vanellope turned around and looked over at Sugar Rush Square. Her eyes widened because five characters that she didn't recognize stood in the middle of Sugar Rush Square, brushing their jackets and yawning. They had popped up in a similar manner to her glitching.

The first character was a girl that had pale skin, long blonde hair, and green eyes, and she wore a green dress and black shoes.

The second character was a girl that had pale skin, white hair, and green eyes, and she wore a red and white dress and white shoes.

The third character was a boy that had pale skin, blue hair, and blue eyes, and he wore a blue jacket, a white shirt, black jeans, and white shoes.

The fourth character was a boy that had medium colored skin, brown hair, and green eyes, and he wore brown clothing and black shoes.

And the fifth character was a girl that had pale skin, black hair, and black eyes, and she wore a red dress and black shoes.

"Sweet mother of monkey milk! Guys, come and see this!" Vanellope cried.

Damon and Citrusella were the first to approach Vanellope's side, followed by Jubileena, Gloyd, Taffyta, Minty, Rancis, Torvald, and Swizzle.

"What's going on?" Jubileena asked.

"Yeah, who are they? And what are they doing here?" Damon asked.

Taffyta, Rancis, Jubileena, Gloyd, Swizzle, Minty, Citrusella, Torvald, and Damon were confused, but Vanellope was able to put the pieces together.

"The Code Room!" Vanellope shrieked.

Vanellope bolted out of the room and started glitching towards the castle. Taffyta, Rancis, Jubileena, Gloyd, Swizzle, Minty, Citrusella, Torvald, and Damon started after her, but Gloyd accidentally bumped the blonde haired girl.

"Watch where your going!" the girl snarled.

The girl shoved Gloyd into Minty.

"Whoa, hang on a minute. We don't want any trouble." Citrusella said nervously.

"Mind your own business, blue girl!" the white haired girl snapped.

The white haired girl slapped Citrusella's face. Jubileena glared at the girl and generated a cherry bomb.

"Leave my sister alone!" Jubileena shouted.

Jubileena threw the cherry bomb at the white haired girl. The cherry bomb didn't hit her, but the explosion that resulted was close enough to throw her down to the ground. The black haired girl punched Jubileena in the back, knocking the wind out of her and throwing her to the ground. Jubileena tried to get up, but the white haired girl held her arm out and Jubileena was sent flying back.

"Guys, I think we're in trouble." Gloyd said, a hint of fear in his voice.

Torvald frowned and created five butter clones.

"Don't be scared, Gloyd. We're part of a super hero team, remember?" Torvald asked.

Torvald then set the butter clones against the characters that had showed up.

* * *

Creamy was sitting in a chair in the living room of her and Rancis's house. Ever since Vanellope, Taffyta, Rancis, Jubileena, Swizzle, Minty, Adorabeezle, Candi, Sticky, Cinndon, and Toxika went to Licorice Island, she had been worried that Rancis was going to get himself into trouble and hurt himself. However, she realized that he could protect himself, so she wasn't that worried.

 _Blink!_

Creamy jumped out of her chair in shock at the sudden noise.

 _"Hey, is anyone in there?"_ a voice asked.

Creamy heard someone knocking on the door. She walked over to the door and opened it. As soon as she did, she saw a girl standing outside of the door. The girl had pale skin, long white hair that had a blue hairclip, and blue eyes, and she wore a blue necklace around her neck, a white dress, and white flats.

"Hello, my name is Crepe Suezette." the girl introduced in a french accent. She then asked "What's your name?".

Creamy was confused. She had never seen Crepe before, but yet, she suddenly showed up on her and Rancis's doorstep. She then guessed that she was part of the upgrade and smiled.

"My name is Creamy Buttercap." Creamy replied. She then asked "Would you like to come in?".

Crepe smiled and nodded.

"Yes, thank you." Crepe replied. She then frowned and asked "Hey, is it okay if I brought in someone else?".

Creamy nodded.

"Yeah, sure." Creamy replied.

Crepe smiled and whistled. Instantly, another girl showed up. She had light skin, green hair, and brown eyes, and she wore a blue dress and red shoes.

"Hello, my name is Ashley Airhead." the girl introduced.

Creamy smiled and shook her head.

"Creamy Buttercap." Creamy introduced.

Creamy then stood to the side, and Crepe and Ashley walked in. Once they were inside, Creamy stepped inside and closed the door.

* * *

Candlehead and Kandle were at Kandle's house. The two of them had decided to play video games, and they had chosen to play a round of Mario Kart Wii. Candlehead had picked Peach, while Kandle had picked Koopa Troopa. Kandle had won, which was surprising since he hadn't raced yet because the upgrade had only happened that morning. The two of them paused their game and decided to talk.

"So, what do you think the others are doing right now?" Kandle asked.

Candlehead shrugged.

"I don't know." Candlehead replied.

Blink!

Candlehead looked out her window and saw two characters appear. The first character was a girl that had pale skin, freckles, brown hair, and brown eyes, and she wore a pink dress and white shoes. The second character was a girl that had fair skin, brown hair that had white highlights, and brown eyes, and she wore brown shorts, a white shirt, and brown boots. Candlehead made her way outside, with Kandle accompanying her, and the two of them walked up to the two new characters.

"Hey, who are you?" Candlehead asked.

The two girls turned to her.

"My name is Fatima Frosting." the first girl replied.

"And my name is Katie Kit Kat." the second girl introduced.

Fatima looked at Candlehead and Kandle with a confused expression.

"Who are you two?" Fatima asked.

"My name is Kandle. I was just created during an upgrade earlier today." Kandle replied.

"And I'm Candlehead, one of the top racers of this game." Candlehead introduced.

Fatima and Katie nodded.

"Alright. Well, since you two have been around longer, could you show us around?" Katie asked.

Candlehead and Kandle nodded.

"Sure. " Kandle replied.

Candlehead and Kandle started leading Fatima and Katie away, so they could show the two new girls around Sugar Rush.

* * *

Back in Sugar Rush Square, Taffyta, Rancis, Jubileena, Gloyd, Swizzle, Minty, Citrusella, Torvald, and Damon were fighting the five new characters that had showed up. However, the five new characters had powers of their own, and Taffyta, Rancis, Jubileena, Gloyd, Swizzle, Minty, Citrusella, Torvald, and Damon were surprisingly no match for them.

Taffyta was thrown to the ground by the blonde haired girl, who had food manipulation and box manipulation powers. She generated food that was contained within boxes and used them to create a battle suit for herself in order to attack Taffyta.

The black haired girl had super strength and used it to pummel Minty. Surprisingly, the girl was even stronger then Minty. Gloyd tried to help Minty by throwing a couple of pumpkin bombs at the girl, but she dodged the pumpkin bombs and punched Gloyd, sending him flying to the ground.

Rancis spat out sprays of toxic sugar waste at the white haired girl, who had psychic powers like Swizzle. However, the girl just teleported in order to avoid the toxic sugar waste sprays that he spat out. Eventually, the girl teleported over to Rancis and used her telekinesis to throw him up into the air. She then flew up to Rancis and shot red energy blasts at him, sending him crashing to the ground.

Jubileena threw cherry bombs at the blue haired boy, who had electrical abilities. However, the boy just shot red colored electric bolts that destroyed the cherry bombs in thin air, and then he shot an electrical blast at Jubileena. She wasn't able to get out of the way in time, and she got electrocuted and blown back onto the ground. Damon and Citrusella noticed what had happened and ran over to the boy. Citrusella shot an electrical bolt at the boy, but he just absorbed it. He then shot an electrical blast at Citrusella, who got electrocuted and blown back, even though she had electrical abilities and absorbed electric based attacks. Damon set Citrusella next to Jubileena, and then he faced the boy. The boy shot an electrical blast at Damon, but Damon's right arm glowed blue and he shot a blast of blue lightning that started to react against the boy's electrical blast. The two of them continued shooting their electrical blasts at each other, and Damon started to win. However, the other boy put more effort into his attack, and his electrical blast started overcoming Damon's. Damon lost his footing in the process and he was electrocuted before being thrown over to Jubileena and Citrusella.

Torvald sent six butter clones against the brown haired boy, who had magical abilities. The butter clones charged at the boy, but the boy shot a green magic blast at the butter clones, destroying them. He then shot a magic blast at Torvald, who slammed into a nearby wall. The boy then waved his hand at the wall and turned it into a tar like substance that wrapped around Torvald, pinning her to the wall. Torvald let out a scream and tried to break free. Swizzle noticed what happened to Torvald and he flew at the boy. However, the boy just teleported out of the way and then fired a magic blast at Swizzle. Swizzle was thrown onto the ground and the boy started approaching him menacingly. Swizzle realized what was happening and he tried to crawl away backwards.

"N-No, get away from me! Get away! Get AWAAAAAY!" Swizzle screamed.

Swizzle's scream turned into an extremely powerful and highly destructive sonic scream that was made out of green energy, powerful enough to rival a scream that Snowanna could make. The attack directly hit the boy, who tried to fight the force that was trying to push him back, but the strong attack became too powerful and it threw him on the ground, sliding him away. Once the attack stopped, Swizzle began panting hard and held his chest while leaning forward.

The other four characters noticed what had happened and started fighting Swizzle as well, who managed to catch his breath and get into a battle position. The blonde haired girl formed a glowing box over her head and shot it at Swizzle, but Swizzle turned intangible, which he was able to do thanks to the upgrade to his psychic abilities that also gave him his phasing abilities, and the glowing box went right through him. Swizzle then shot energy rays at the girl, who got thrown onto the ground. The blue haired boy fired electric bolts at Swizzle, but Swizzle flew up into the air in order to avoid the electric bolts, and then he flew back down, landed a punch to the boy, and then fired two blasts of energy that knocked the boy away. The black haired girl wrapped her arms around Swizzle and started squeezing hard, but Swizzle quickly turned intangible, flew out of the girl's reach, and then blasted her away with an energy ray. Finally, the white haired girl faced Swizzle. She shot a red energy ray at Swizzle, but he shot a green energy ray that destroyed her energy ray. He then used his telekinesis to lift her into the air before slamming her onto the ground and blasting her with an energy blast.

The five characters got up from where they had landed and realized that they couldn't win a fight against Swizzle, so they retreated. Once they were gone, Swizzle made his way over to Taffyta, Rancis, Jubileena, Gloyd, Minty, Citrusella, Torvald, and Damon.

"Is everyone alright?" Swizzle asked.

Torvald nodded.

"Yeah, we're fine." Torvald replied.

Gloyd became confused.

"But since when did you have that shouting power?" Gloyd asked.

Swizzle shrugged.

"I don't know. I guess it's a new ability. I'll call it the Sugar Wail." Swizzle replied. He then turned to Damon and asked "But when did you get electrical abilities? You've never had them before.".

"The restoration of my code somewhat altered my code a little and I got my powers. It's called a mod, but I call it a glitch." Damon replied.

Taffyta, Rancis, Jubileena, Gloyd, Swizzle, Minty, Citrusella, and Torvald nodded in understanding.

* * *

Meanwhile, Vanellope finally reached the castle. She ran into the throne room and saw Wynchel and Duncan, handcuffed together and groaning in pain.

"Sweet mother of monkey milk." Vanellope said to herself in shock.

However, she heard another groaning sound from behind the curtain. Passing the donut cops, she saw Sour Bill lying unconscious on the floor near the Code Room.

"Sour Bill, what happened?" Vanellope asked, picking up his limp body.

"Licortwist." Sour Bill replied.

Sour Bill then became unconscious again. Vanellope set his body on the floor and ran to the door of the Code Room, and her jaw dropped as she saw Licortwist poking and prodding the 'Forgotten racers' code box.

"Licortwist, what are you doing?" Vanellope asked angrily.

Vanellope dived into the Code Room and started hovering in the air. She flew over to Licortwist and tried to kick him, but Licortwist shot a licorice stream at Vanellope that knocked her back. Vanellope lost control of where she was going and started floating away, but she managed to hover in the air again. She glared at Licortwist, who finished with the Forgotten racers code box and turned to face her.

"Let's finish this!" Vanellope said.

Vanelope then flew at Licortwist, shooting a blast of pixels at him while she did so.


	13. Vanellope Contacts Swizzle

**Chapter 11: Vanellope Contacts Swizzle**

Licortwist had the licorice pieces carry him out of the way just in time before the blast of pixels could hit him. He shot licorice spikes at Vanellope, but she glitched out of the way and shot another blast of pixels at Licortwist. This time, Licortwist was unable to dodge the blast of pixels and he got thrown back into the Forgotten racers code box. He glared at Vanellope, his eyes seeming to glow redder.

"Vanellope, I'm going to kill you!" Licortwist yelled.

Vanellope looked around and realized that the best place to have their fight was outside of the Code Room, so nothing would get messed up. She started glitching back out of the Code Room and Licortwist noticed.

"Come back here! I'm not done with you!" Licortwist yelled.

Licortwist swarmed after Vanellope. He fired a licorice stream at her, but Vanellope glitched to the side in order to avoid it. She reached the hall and ran into the throne room. Once she was in the throne room, Vanellope quickly took out her portal key and used it to contact Swizzle.

* * *

Back in Sugar Rush Square, Damon had just told Taffyta, Rancis, Jubileena, Gloyd, Swizzle, Minty, Citrusella, and Torvald about his mod abilities. After he did, Swizzle's portal key's communicator beeped. Damon looked around in confusion.

"What is that?" Damon asked.

Swizzle took out his portal key and saw that it was Vanellope calling him.

"Vanellope's calling me." Swizzle replied.

Swizzle answered the communicator.

"Hey, Vanellope? What do you need?" Swizzle asked.

 _"Swizzle, where are you?"_ Vanellope asked from the other end of the communicator.

"I'm with Taffyta, Rancis, Jubileena, Gloyd, Minty, Citrusella, Torvald, and Damon in Sugar Rush Square." Swizzle replied.

 _"Okay, get the rest of the team and hurry to the castle. Licortwist broke into the castle and activated those new characters, and now I'm trying to hold him off."_ Vanellope ordered.

Swizzle frowned.

"Okay, we're coming." Swizzle announced.

Swizzle shut off the communicator and turned to Taffyta, Rancis, Jubileena, Gloyd, Minty, Citrusella, Torvald, and Damon.

"Guys, there's trouble." Swizzle said.

Taffyta, Rancis, Jubileena, Gloyd, Minty, Citrusella, and Torvald nodded. However, Damon didn't know anything about the Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, and Toxika being part of Sugar Rush, so he was confused as to what Swizzle meant.

"Where at?" Taffyta asked.

"The castle. Licortwist showed up and Vanellope's fighting him all by herself." Swizzle replied.

Damon raised his hand into the air.

"What is it, Damon?" Citrusella asked.

Damon frowned.

"What are you guys talking about?" Damon asked.

Jubileena quickly explained everything about her, the other Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, and Toxika forming the team. She told them that Vanellope had given herself and the Sugar Rush racers powers in order to fight Licortwist, with Cinndon, Candace, and Toxika joining the team later on. And then she told them about all of their adventures. Once she was done, Damon nodded.

"Alright. Well, if all of you don't mind, I would like to help you stop Licortwist." Damon said.

Taffyta, Rancis, Jubileena, Gloyd, Swizzle, Minty, Citrusella, and Torvald smiled.

"That would be great. Thank you." Rancis said.

* * *

Back in the throne room, Vanellope sighed and put the portal key away.

 _"Alright, hopefully Swizzle will get the rest of the team here quickly. I've got to get Licortwist out of the castle."_ Vanellope thought.

Vanellope then headed to the exit to the throne room. As she reached the door, Licortwist showed up through the curtain.

"Come on, Licoricehead! Catch me if you can." Vanellope taunted.

Licortwist growled in rage, his eyes seeming to burn.

"Do. Not. Call me that. Ever!" Licortwist snarled.

Licortwist swarmed after her, but Vanellope had already glitched through the door and was making her way through the hallways of the castle, moving away from him as fast as she possibly could. She sighed in relief upon seeing him give chase.

 _"Good. I'm sure he knows what I'm doing, but I don't need to beat him."_ Vanellope thought. She then frowned and thought _"I don't know if I can beat him. I just need to keep him distracted long enough for the others to get here."_.


	14. A Game Of Cat And Mouse

**Chapter 12: A Game Of Cat And Mouse**

Meanwhile, Candlehead and Kandle led Fatima and Katie around Sugar Rush. They led the two new characters to every location in Sugar Rush, like Candlehead, Gloyd, and Candi had done for Kandle earlier that day. After their trip, the four of them stopped at a place that was called Ho-Ho Hill, where they decided to watch four chocolate pinwheels that were currently in season. Ten minutes after arriving at Ho-Ho Hill, Candlehead's portal key's communicator beeped. Candlehead took out her portal key and answered the communicator.

 _"Hello?"_ Candlehead asked.

 _"Candlehead, is that you?"_ Swizzle asked from the other line of the phone.

Candlehead nodded.

"Yeah, it's me. What's wrong?" Candlehead asked.

 _"Vanellope just called and said that Licortwist broke into the castle and activated the new characters. Vanellope's fighting off Licortwist by herself, and I'm gathering the rest of the team. I need you to head to the castle and wait for me and the others."_ Swizzle replied.

Candlehead nodded.

"Alright, I'm on my way." Candlehead announced.

Candlehead then shut off the communicator and turned to Kandle, Fatima, and Katie.

"I'm sorry, guys, but I have to go." Candlehead said.

"Why? We just got here." Katie asked.

Candlehead sighed.

"I know, but Vanellope needs me for something. Don't worry, we'll hang out again later." Candlehead replied.

Kandle, Fatima, and Katie nodded, and Candlehead ran off.

* * *

Meanwhile, Vanellope exited the castle. She knelt down on the ground and started catching her breath.

 _"Okay, I'm out of the castle. That's good. Now all I need to do is..."_ Vanellope started to think.

 _CRRRASH!_

The sound of something being smashed open interrupted Vanellope's thoughts, making her head spin around to see what it was. Her eyes widened as she saw Licortwist use the licorice pieces to smash a hole through where the doors of the castle had once been. Licortwist looked around and then grinned menacingly upon seeing Licortwist.

"You've been a pain to my side for too long, Vanellope! It's time that you got what you deserve!" Licortwist sneered.

Licortwist held his hand up high and then swiped it down. The licorice pieces formed into spikes that shot out at her. Vanellope gasped and let her body pixelize, and she glitched out of the way just as the licorice spikes smashed into the ground where she had just been standing. She wailed in fear and stumbled away, continuing to glitch and skip in her movements. Meanwhile, Licortwist laughed at his own miss. A little challenge was always a good time to him.

Vanellope continued to run and glitch, and eventually, she spotted the lining of the Candy Cane forest and stumbled slightly. Her hands patted the sugar as she tried catching her balance, and Licortwist spun around to lock her in his sights.

"Where do you think your going?" Licortwist asked sarcastically.

Licortwist chuckled and raised the licorice pieces up again to strike. Vanellope grabbed a handful of the sugar and threw it upwards with all her might, grunting as she did, and then she shot a blast of pixels that propelled the sugar at Licortwist. The sugar clashed with his face, his eyes getting the majority of it, and Licortwist immediately lowered his hand and howled at the gritty bits that were in his eyes. He held his eyes with his palms and teetered in all directions as he tried finding Vanellope and the ground at the same time in a confused mess.

"YOU LITTLE GLITCH!" Licortwist roared in rage with his face still in his palms.

Vanellope dashed to the Candy Cane forest without looking back. Then it occurred to her that she had to still keep Licortwist distracted long enough for the Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, and Toxika to show up. She couldn't risk Licortwist running off, even though his attention was focused on slaughtering her. She had to let him know where she was, but that realization made her stomach drop in horror. The last thing that she wanted was for Licortwist to know where she was, let alone chase her... but she had to... for the safety of the arcade.

Licortwist lifted his head from his palms, and the sight was horrid. His eyes were blood red and spider-webbed in veins at the irritation. His face glowed with blood that rushed to his cheeks and forehead, and his teeth were bare and open.

"Vanellope you glitch, where are you?" Licortwist asked angrily.

Licortwist growled as he scanned all around him. Vanellope hid halfway behind a candy cane tree, allowing him to catch a glimpse of her black ponytail and wide eyes that were filled with terror. He grinned and cracked his knuckles.

"There you are." Licortwist said.

Licortwist had the licorice pieces form into a rolley-polley shape with him on top, and he had them spin forward. The sound of the licorice pieces slicing through the air in quick motions made Vanellope's heart race, and she took off running deeper into the Candy Cane forest. Licortwist rolled and crashed over the candy cane trees, throwing sugary sand and solid chocolate dirt upwards behind him. The trees cracked and shattered as he plundered his way through them, and Vanellope could hear the sound of crumbling trees behind her as she ran.

Eventually, Licortwist released the licorice coil and slammed it into the ground, making it shake and rumble beneath him. He swung him arm in front of him and the licorice pieces knocked down a candy cane tree that was in his way. He then swung his other arm and the licorice pieces broke several more candy cane trees, and he continued using the licorice pieces to bash his way towards Vanellope.

Vanellope hid behind a candy cane tree, panting and holding her chest as her heart began to hurt from the constant pounding. She tried catching her breath and whimpered as she pressed herself against the trunk.

"Please be gone... please be gone..." Vanellope silently prayed.

Vanellope jumped as she heard another candy cane tree snap and shatter. The sounds of destruction echoed all throughout the forest. She wondered where the Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, and Toxika were, and she hoped that they would arrive soon to help her.

Lost in her thought, Vanellope didn't realize the eerie and sudden silence. She took in a deep breath, but didn't relax. Her coding told her that something wasn't right. She slowly and ever so quietly peeked around the tree trunk to the left, and then she put her sweaty palms against the sticky peppermint bark. She scanned the area, only seeing a trail of shattered candy cane trees and piles of sharp leftover shards from Licortwist's rampage. But Licortwist was nowhere in sight. That shot fear down her spine. Where was he?

Suddenly, Vanellope began to smell his breath, which was licorice scented. She could feel heat on her back and neck behind her, and she could hear slight ticking noises from the sharp pointed ends of the licorice pieces. Fear kept her from looking, but only for a moment. She gathered the bravery to look behind her, and the second she spun around, there was Licortwist! Vanellope screamed and fell back as he surprised her.

"SUPRISE!" Licortwist shouted.

Licortwist cackled and slammed the licorice pieces over her body, trapping her like a bird in a cage. He pushed down on her torso with the licorice pieces, and Vanellope squirmed and grabbed at them, screaming and wailing. She tried glitching and shooting blasts of pixels, but her blue pixels turned red when she tried using her glitching abilities. Licortwist chuckled, leaned down to her level, and let his tongue fall from his lips. The tip of his tongue dragged along her face, and Vanellope gagged and turned her head away.

"Mmm, my my, what a sweet flavor you are. I bet your insides look like cherries, or perhaps lovely mashed strawberries." Licortwist said.

"L-Let me go! Please!" Vanellope cried.

Vanellope tried pushing the licorice pieces off of her, but Licortwist only applied more pressure to her body.

"Oh, but what fun would that be? I would rather turn you into a little milkshake." Licortwist said sadistically.

Licortwist grinned and pushed down on her, squeezing the air out of her lungs. She couldn't inhale, and she opened her mouth wide, desperate for air. She then felt something snap in her chest, and it sent a wave of agonizing pain throughout her body and up her spine. Her ribs were beginning to crack under the pressure. Licortwist hardly had the weight of the licorice pieces on her, yet he was crushing the life out of her. He chuckled as he watched blood trickle from the sides of her lips. Vanellope continued to struggle and squirm, but her strength began leaving her as each gruesome second passed by. Would the others be able to save her? Was there anyone there to help her? Was this how she was going to die? Would she even regenerate?

But just as Licortwist was about to apply more pressure to finally smash Vanellope flat, a brown cinnamon spike flew into Licortwist's cheek, splattering blood across his face and neck. Licortwist yelled in pain, reached for the cinnamon spike, and ripped it from his cheek while he had the licorice pieces let go of their grip on Vanellope. She gasped and took in a deep painful breath, stretching her broken ribs before letting out a scream and holding her chest. Blood poured from the wound in Licortwist's cheek, and he took a look at the cinnamon spike in his hands. Warm red blood dripped from his palm and he realized what the cinnamon spike was. He gripped the cinnamon spike and looked in the direction of where it had flew, and he spotted the Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Toxika, and Damon.

"Leave her alone, Licortwist." Rancis ordered, extremely angry that he was harming Vanellope.

Licortwist simply laughed and faced the Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Toxika, and Damon, ignoring Vanellope. He sent the cinnamon spike to the licorice pieces, which snapped the cinnamon spike in half.

"Oh, the game has only just begun, fools." Licortwist sneered.


	15. Sugar Rush Vs Licortwist

**Chapter 13: Sugar Rush Vs Licortwist**

Licortwist glared at the Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Toxika, and Damon.

"You know, I'm really getting tired of all of you keeping on interfering with my plans." Licortwist said angrily.

Jubileena suddenly remembered learning about how Cindy and Gary had died in Licortwist's backstory. She realized that he was hurting inside from their backstory deaths, so she tried to reason with him.

"Licortwist, wouldn't you save your parents if you could?" Jubileena asked.

Licortwist narrowed his eyes.

"Of course I would, but it's not that simple. My parents are gone!" Licortwist replied angrily, glaring at Jubileena.

Jubileena sighed.

"No, they aren't." Jubileena said.

Licortwist raised an eyebrow.

"What are you talking about?" Licortwist asked, confused.

Taffya, Rancis, Swizzle, Minty, Adorabeezle, Candi, Sticky, Cinndon, and Toxika realized what Jubileena was talking about, so they joined in.

"The upgrade didn't just introduce the new characters. It introduced Licorice Island and it's inhabitants, including your parents. They're still alive." Cinndon replied.

For several moments, Licortwist just stared at them. There was still a very small portion of his heart that wanted to believe that it could be that easy, that all of these years of suffering could be over just like that, but he wasn't capable of that kind of hope anymore and he knew it. The hurt ran too deep to just be cast aside like that. Shaking his head, the Licorice themed racer let the glare return to his face.

"Your lying. It's just a trick to distract me... to save yourselves and this piece of filth." Licortwist sneered.

Taffyta groaned.

"Oh, come on, Licortwist. Please just believe us. Why would we tell you that if it wasn't true?" Taffyta asked angrily.

Licortwist sighed heavily.

"It seems we're not going to agree, Taffyta. That's a shame." Licortwist replied.

Licortwist then formed the licorice pieces into spikes and shot them at the Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Toxika, and Damon. They dived out of the way and split up in order to attack Licortwist. But before Taffyta and Rancis started to attack Licortwist, they pulled Vanellope to safety behind a candy cane tree and then ran off to join the fight.

At first, Licortwist tried for a total annihilation approach, sending waves of licorice pieces down in an attempt to crush his enemies, like he had done back when he tried to use the portal to destroy Sugar Rush. However, the Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Toxika, and Damon eventually figured out ways around the crushing attacks, and he noticed when they began to focus their own attacks on the licorice pieces instead of him. At that point, Licortwist opted for a stealthier approach. While allowing them to think that they were taking out the licorice pieces, he continued to call them back once the Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Toxika, and Damon thought they were destroyed, keeping them in reserve just for the right moment.

Licortwist kept the brunt of his attacks focused on Rancis, who filled in as the position of being leader of Sugar Rush since Vanellope was too injured and since he knew Rancis was her boyfriend, pursuing him and Minty, who was in her Sakura form and had her feet transformed into two foot-equipped rocket thrusters, across the increasingly treacherous battlefield.

"Come on, Licortwist! Think you can keep up with me and Minty?" Rancis challenged.

Licortwist couldn't quite help sneering. He was about to show Rancis and Minty just how well he could keep up. As they eventually did turn around and focus on taking out the licorice pieces, Licortwist pulled a feint, pretending to be unable to summon any more licorice pieces.

"Oops. It looks like you're out of licorice pieces." Minty said mockingly.

 _"That's what you think."_ Licortwist thought angrily.

That moment of triumphant distraction was all Licortwist needed. With the speed of a thought, he easily summoned up a battering ram of licorice pieces.

"RANCIS, MINTY, LOOK OUT!" Citrusella screamed.

But it was too late. The fresh wave of licorice pieces slammed into Rancis and Minty with such force that Rancis flew back and slammed into a candy cane tree many feet away. Licortwist had one strand of licorice pieces keep Minty imprisoned, and he had another strand of licorice pieces grab Rancis and throw him forty feet into the air. Once in the air, Rancis started plummeting towards the ground, but at the last possible moment, Candlehead flew up and caught him. Feeling a brief spike of irritation, Licortwist quickly pursued them. No sooner had Candlehead set Rancis safely on the ground when she was assaulted by a new wave of licorice pieces. She was slammed hard against the ground, her head giving a loud _crack_ as it impacted, and when she didn't rise, Licortwist felt a small flare of satisfaction.

"CANDLEHEAD!" Snowanna cried out in horror.

Before Snowanna could go to her fallen comrade, Licortwist formed the licorice pieces into a spike in order to make a decisive end of Candlehead. But before Licortwist could deliver the blow, Taffyta stretched her arm out and punched Licortwist in his stomach. The blow knocked him sideways and onto the ground. Turning to look over his shoulder, Licortwist saw Taffyta readying for another punch. Large-scale attacks clearly weren't working on her, the other Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Toxika, and Damon. More subtle tactics were called for. And because of that, Licortwist quickly canceled the thought of using the licorice pieces all at the same time. Instead, he realized that all his task would need was one.

He summoned the licorice piece from overhead, calling it down with the speed of a bullet shot from a gun. It moved with such force that it shot straight through Taffyta, piercing the skin just above her chest and exiting through her lower left shoulder. She didn't cry out. Her mouth just opened wide in a silent scream of pain as she collapsed. But before she hit the ground, Taffyel, who had been watching the fight safely from outside of the Candy Cane forest, showed up and raced to her, catching her in his arms and gently lowering her to the ground. Blood was already smearing red against the girl's clothing.

"T-Taffyel." Taffyta whispered, reaching a hand up to touch the boy's face.

"Just don't move. Don't move. Your going to be fine." Taffyel repeated several times, panic evident in his voice.

"Taffyel... it hurts." Taffyta whispered, trembling as she clung to her friend.

"Stay with me, Taffyta. Don't you dare die on me!" Taffyel ordered.

Licortwist might have killed them both then and there had Adorabeezle, who had transformed from her snow beast form back into her human form, not suddenly moved to stand in front of them, along with Minty, who had escaped Licortwist's hold in his moment of distraction.

"Pressure must be applied to the wound in order to prevent blood loss. If you will allow me, I will administer treatment." Adorabeezle explained calmly.

Taffyel nodded faintly and passed Taffyta into Adorabeezle's care. Meanwhile, Damon seemed dazed, but then he stood to face Licortwist and threw himself at the other boy. All Damon knew was that Licortwist had tried to kill Taffyta, and he was going to make him suffer for it. Damon fired mods at Licortwist, but Licortwist had the licorice pieces carry him out of the way each time. However, Damon kept coming at Licortwist, eventually not leaving him time to get out of the way. Damon could hear the others shouting at him, but he didn't let himself hear what they were saying. He just kept going at the other boy.

 _"Licortwist, I swear, if you take Taffyta away from any of us..."_ Damon started to think.

Damon didn't let the thought finish. He couldn't. It was too painful. He just threw himself into the fight, body and soul, and giving everything that he had to stop Licortwist's rampage. When one of the mods finally struck Licortwist in his chest and knocked him to the ground, Damon didn't let up for even a moment. He kept going at Licortwist as the licorice pieces rained down all around them. As he did, he felt a small spike of glee. Springing forward, Damon took out a knife and drove it into Licortwist's shoulder, straight into the ground and pinning him in place. Damon then proceeded to beat Licortwist without mercy. Eventually, Crumbelina seized Damon's shoulder.

"Damon, stop! We've beaten Licortwist. It's over." Crumbelina said.

"No. It is not over!" Licortwist snarled.

Licortwist used the moment of distraction to pull the knife from his body. He then shoved Damon away and rolled clear of him, easily getting back to his feet. Immediately, he launched himself back at Damon, and the two of them continued their fierce brawl. Eventually, Licortwist got the upper hand over Damon and tossed the boy away. Damon slowly moved towards the Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, and Toxika, bleeding from several small wounds.

Licortwist then shot a licorice stream at the Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Toxika, and Damon, and they were all thrown back onto the ground before they could react. Licortwist smirked and walked away from them, but before he was gone, he turned around to eye them one last time.

"This time you were lucky! But the next time any of you cross paths with me, I won't hold anything back! You will all die by my hands, personally!" Licortwist warned.

Licortwist then got onto the licorice pieces and swarmed away deeper into the Candy Cane forest, vanishing from site.

"No!" Gloyd shouted, struggling to get to his feet and swaying for only a moment.

The Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Toxika, and Damon got to their feet.

"We have to go after them." Rancis said faintly, fighting to stay standing on his own.

"Rancis..." Sticky started to say.

Before Sticky could finish speaking, Rancis spoke.

"I'll be fine, Sticky." Rancis said.

Vanellope hobbled over to them, holding her broken ribcage with her right hand.

"I'm going with you guys." Vanellope announced.

"Vanellope, you shouldn't..." Candi started to say.

Before Candi could finish speaking, Vanellope spoke.

"If I can still stand, I can still fight. We've got to stop this before anything else happens." Vanellope said.

Adorabeezle took out a first-aid kit, and Taffyel stepped over to them.

"Go ahead. Me and Adorabeezle can stay with Taffyta and Candlehead." Taffyel said.

The other Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Toxika, and Damon nodded. Vanellope turned to Sticky and Cinndon.

"Sticky, Cinndon, I need you to go to Licorice Island and find Cindy and Gary. Bring them here so Licortwist can see that they are alive and hopefully change his ways." Vanellope ordered.

Sticky and Cinndon nodded, and they ran off. Once they were gone, the other Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Toxika, and Damon flew off into the air in search of Licortwist.


	16. Licortwist And The Bad Forgotten Racers

**Chapter 14: Licortwist And The Bad Forgotten Racers**

Back at Rancis and Creamy's house, Creamy, Crepe, and Ashley were in the living room. They were sitting on the same couch and talking to each other.

"So, you live here with your brother?" Ashley asked.

Creamy nodded.

"Yep. I've been living with Rancis for the past three months." Creamy replied.

Crepe and Ashley nodded, and Crepe attempted to speak. But before she could, the three of them heard the sound of the licorice pieces. Creamy froze in horror, but Crepe and Ashley were confused as to what sound the licorice pieces were making because they had only just gotten unlocked.

"What's that noise?" Crepe asked.

Creamy looked out a window and saw Licortwist making his way down a road that ran past the house. She turned to Crepe and Ashley and motioned for them to follow her.

"Come on." Creamy replied.

Creamy brought Crepe and Ashley down to the garage, where the Kit Kat was. Crepe and Ashley were amazed once they saw the Kit Kat.

"What is that?" Ashley asked.

Creamy smiled.

"It's the Kit Kart. Rancis gave it to me because it was his original kart, but he made a new kart called the RV1 with Vanellope, so he gave the Kit Kart to me." Creamy replied.

The three of them got into the Kit Kart and Creamy started it up. She drove it out of the garage, and she, Crepe, and Ashley drove quietly after Licortwist. They followed them for three minutes until they reached the junkyard.

 _"The junkyard? What is he doing here for?"_ Creamy wondered.

Creamy drove the Kit Kart behind a wall, and she, Crepe, and Ashley peered out from behind the wall. Licortwist just seemed to be wandering around, which was strange because when Creamy had teamed up with him before she became good, he always seemed to be on a mission, which at the time was trying to make the portal. Creamy figured that he wasn't going to get into any trouble, so she turned to Crepe and Ashley so she could tell them that there was nothing wrong. However, just as she opened her mouth, a new voice spoke up over by where Licortwist was.

"Hey! Who are you?" the voice asked.

Creamy, Crepe, and Ashley turned their attention to Licortwist. The five Forgotten racers that had attacked Taffyta, Rancis, Jubileena, Gloyd, Swizzle, Minty, Citrusella, Torvald, and Damon back at Sugar Rush Square had showed up, and they were standing in front of Licortwist.

"Who are they?" Ashley asked.

Creamy shushed her and turned her attention back to Licortwist and the Forgotten racers.

"Hello, Hannah Sweetwater, Mindy Mints, Mark M&M, Mike Milkyway, and Tammy Twizzle." Licortwist greeted calmly.

The blonde haired girl, who was Hannah, raised an eyebrow.

"How do you know our names?" Hannah asked.

Licortwist smirked.

"Well, all of you are... special, in a way. Why, you may ask? Well, it was me who 'released' you." Licortwist replied.

"Released us? What the heck are you talking about?" the blue haired boy, who was Mark, asked.

"For the past three months, I've been fighting against the racers of this game, as well as their allies. I was never included in the original programming because the programmers thought I was too dark, so they cut me out of production. However, I was recently unlocked by Vanellope, who thought that I was going to be a good character, and I've fought the racers and their allies from time to time. However, every time, I've lost. But that's where you all come in. Not too long ago, I released the five of you so you could help me get rid of them and then take over Sugar Rush." Licortwist replied.

Hannah, the white haired girl (who was Mindy), Mark, the brown haired boy (who was Mike), and the black haired girl (who was Tammy) turned to face each other.

"So, what should we do? Should we help him or not?" Mike asked.

Hannah nodded.

"Of course we should. Licortwist is giving us the chance of destroying the Sugar Rush racers. Let's accept the offer while it's being given to us." Hannah replied.

Mindy, Mark, Mike, and Tammy nodded, and they and Hannah turned back to Licortwist.

"Alright, we'll help you." Tammy announced.

Licortwist smiled.

"Great! Just step onto the licorice pieces and we can leave." Licortwist explained.

Five platforms of licorice pieces formed in front of Hannah, Mindy, Mark, Mike, and Tammy. They stepped onto the platform of licorice pieces, which wrapped securely around their feet and lower legs. The five of them were lifted into the air before being moved towards Licortwist. As that happened, Mindy lost her balance, falling forward. The only thing that kept her on was the licorice pieces that were around her lower legs, which seemed to grow to cover the entirety of her legs.

"Are you alright, Mindy?" Licortwist asked, moving right beside Mindy.

Mindy nodded.

"Yeah, I'm alright." Mindy replied.

Licortwist nodded and he swarmed away from the junkyard, the licorice pieces bringing Hannah, Mindy, Mark, Mike, and Tammy with him. Once they were gone, Creamy turned to Crepe and Ashley.

"This is very bad." Creamy said.

"Why?" Crepe asked.

"Licortwist is an extremely dangerous person, along with the people that he was talking to. They could do something bad to Sugar Rush." Creamy replied.

"So, what do we do?" Ashley asked, nervous.

Creamy frowned.

"We need to find the racers. They'll know what to do." Creamy replied.

Crepe and Ashley nodded, and they and Creamy drove away in search of the Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, and Toxika.


	17. Licortwist's Castle

**Chapter 15: Licortwist's Castle**

 _Before we start the chapter, I just want to make shout-outs to guest reviewers, since I can't reply back to them:_

 _Guest/Nameless Panda (Chapter 1): It's alright. Even though Chase is similar to Gloyd, I chose to include him, since you gave him to me._

 _Guest (Chapter 14): I included other author's OCs because I thought they would be important to the story. As for why they haven't been in all of the chapters, they may not be needed for a certain part of the story, so that's why they aren't featured. They are an actual addition to the story, and this is not just an excuse to introduce Damon._

* * *

Meanwhile, Sticky and Cinndon went back to Sugarcube Cove and found the boat. The two of them boarded it and Sticky set the coordinates on the GPS for Licorice Island. The boat traveled to Licorice Island, and once it arrived, Sticky and Cinndon entered the licorice forest. Fortunately, they managed to find their way out of the forest and enter the island's town, which was called Licorice Town. They made their way to Cindy and Gary's palace, and once they did, Cinndon knocked on the door. Lemon answered the door, and Sticky told her about the situation back at the mainland. Lemon nodded and went to get Cindy and Gary, who were taking a nap. After five minutes, Lemon came back with Cindy and Gary behind them.

"Alright, this better be good, you two. State your business." Gary said.

Cinndon spoke up.

"Cindy, Gary, there is a very dire situation that is about to happen back in Sugar Rush very soon." Cinndon said.

Cindy looked half asleep.

"Oh yeah? What is it?" Cindy asked.

"Licortwist is back, and Vanellope sent us here in order to bring you two to Sugar Rush, in an attempt to show Licortwist that your still alive." Cinndon replied.

Cindy and Gary nodded, and Gary turned to Lemon.

"Lemon, your in charge of the palace while we're gone." Gary announced.

Sticky became confused.

"Can I ask you two a question?" Sticky asked.

Cindy and Gary turned to Sticky.

"Yes, what is it?" Cindy asked.

"Why does Licortwist even think you two are dead anyway?" Sticky asked.

The two Licorice themed rulers thought for a moment.

"In our backstories, me and Cindy died. I was killed in a temple ruins expedition, while Cindy was killed by a man named Miito Tomata, who was the leader of a gang of bandits in Licorice Island's backstory. However, the upgrade must have brought us back to life." Gary replied.

Sticky and Cinndon nodded, and Cindy faced them.

"Well, anyway, let's go find my son." Cindy said.

* * *

Meanwhile, Licortwist, Hannah, Mindy, Mark, Mike, and Tammy reached the Black Licorice Backwoods. Licortwist brought them through it, and eventually, they reached his castle.

"Just down here. Follow me and I'll take the five of you to a lab where you will be able to construct something for me... a time machine." Licortwist said.

Licortwist set Hannah, Mindy, Mark, Mike, and Tammy down on the ground in front of the castle. The licorice pieces disappeared from around the five of them, letting them walk independently again.

"A time machine?" Mindy asked.

"Everything will be explained later." Licortwist replied.

Licortwist entered the castle, and Hannah, Mindy, Mark, Mike, and Tammy followed him through the hallways. They turned left, then right, and then left again, before arriving in a large testing lab.

"This is the lab we can work with?" Hannah asked, tilting her head as she studied the area.

"Yes, this is the area. You should be able to find everything you need in here." Licortwist replied. He then asked "If you need help, just press the large red button over there, alright?".

Licortwist motioned towards a red button that laid under a clear cover on the wall.

"Alright." Mark replied.

Licortwist nodded and left the lab. Once he was gone, the five Forgotten racers walked over to a large pile of parts that were needed to be used to build Licortwist's time machine. A table that was nearby had blueprints for the time machine. Mike raised his hands into the air, and four parts levitated into the air.

"Alright, let's get to work." Mike said.


	18. Licortwist's Plan

**Chapter 16: Licortwist's Plan**

After an hour, Hannah, Mindy, Mark, Mike, and Tammy were finished building the time machine. Hannah turned to the others.

"Okay, now we need to flag down Licortwist and ask him about our next objective." Hannah said.

Mindy, Mark, Mike, and Tammy nodded, and Mark walked up to the button. He removed the cover from the button, which shimmered in the light, showing off it's red hue. After a second of thought, Mark placed his hand on top of it and pressed firmly down onto it. There was a slight delay before it lit up, lighting the room with a red glow. There was a soft call of alarms in the distance, but after a short bout, they were hushed. Silence took over, before the five of them heard footsteps. Not long after, there was a knock on the door.

 _"Guys?"_ Licortwist asked from the other side.

"Come in." Mindy replied.

There was a click, before the door opened and Licortwist walked in.

"I see that your done with the time machine?" Licortwist asked.

Mike nodded.

"Yes, all done." Mike replied." He then asked "Now, can you explain why we even built the time machine? You said everything would be explained later.".

"Ah, yes, of course. Follow me to my throne room, and I'll explain everything there." Licortwist replied.

Hannah, Mindy, Mark, Mike, and Tammy nodded.

"Alright." Mark said.

Licortwist left the room, the Forgotten racers accompanying him. They followed him around the various bends of the castle until they came to a throne room. Licortwist let them in before stepping in and walking over to the other side of the throne room, where he had the licorice pieces grab five chairs and carry them over to the Forgotten racers. They sat down in the chairs, while Licortwist sat down in a throne, which faced across from them.

"Now, let's get down to business. You all recall me asking you to build the time machine, correct?" Licortwist asked.

"Correct." Hannah, Mindy, Mark, Mike, and Tammy replied in unison.

"Okay, alright. Recently, I've read up on the Sugar Rush racers pasts in order to get an idea of what they were, since I was never part of them. And as I did, I learned that they were friends with a group of people called the Rugrats in the past." Licortwist explained. He then asked "You following?".

Hannah, Mindy, Mark, Mike, and Tammy nodded.

"Yes, we're still with you." Hannah replied.

Licortwist nodded.

"Okay, good. After I found that out, I did some more research and found out that one of the Sugar Rush racers, Candi, is descended from two of the Rugrats, a man named Peter and a woman named Kimi. So, here's what we're going to do. We're going to use the time machine to go back to their time and destroy Peter and Kimi, so that way, Candi doesn't exist, which means that one Sugar Rush racer would be out of the way. Then we'll come back to this time and finish off the other racers." Licortwist explained.

Hannah, Mindy, Mark, Mike, and Tammy nodded.

"That sounds great. When will we go through with the plan?" Tammy asked.

"In a little bit. Right now, I have to talk to someone. When I'm done, we'll get ready." Licortwist replied.

The five Forgotten racers nodded, and Licortwist motioned for them to leave the throne room. Once they were gone, Licortwist took out a newspaper ad that he had clipped out from a newspaper that he had found while waiting for Hannah, Mindy, Mark, Mike, and Tammy to finish with the time machine.

 _"Mercenary for hire! Whole sale murder, knifing, annihilation, extermination, do in's, whack jobs, can do it all! Skilled. Appointment only."_ the ad read.

Procuring a phone, Licortwist dialed a number that was featured on the ad and then held the device to his ear, waiting for the receiver to pick up. Eventually, someone answered the phone.

 _"What is it?"_ the person asked.

Licortwist smirked.

"Mister Stryker, my name is Licortwist Hothead. I want to recruit you for a project of mine." Licortwist replied.


	19. Taffyta And Taffyel

**Chapter 17: Taffyta And Taffyel**

Meanwhile, Vanellope, Rancis, Jubileena, Gloyd, Swizzle, Minty, Snowanna, Candi, Crumbelina, Citrusella, Torvald, Nougetsia, Candace, Toxika, and Damon landed near the castle after an hour of unsuccessfully searching for Licortwist. Once they were on the ground, Swizzle faced everyone.

"Guys, we have to keep looking for Licortwist. Even though he's seemed to have disappeared, he's always shown up later. But there may not be enough time for that." Swizzle said.

Vanellope nodded and was about to speak. But before she could, Creamy, Crepe, and Ashley drove up in the Kit Kart. The three of them got out of the kart and ran up to the others.

"Guys, we have bad news." Creamy said.

The Sugar Rush racers, Candace, Toxika, and Damon looked at Creamy, Crepe, and Ashley with confused expressions.

"What's wrong, Creamy?" Candi asked.

"Licortwist's teamed up with five new characters, and whatever the reason for that is, it's not good." Creamy replied.

Citrusella froze and turned to Creamy.

"Creamy, were there five people that looked like racers that teamed up with Licortwist?" Citrusella asked.

Creamy thought about it and then nodded.

"Yeah, they were. I've read up on who they were a long time ago, and from what I've learned, they are a group of very dangerous people that are called the Forgotten racers." Creamy replied.

"Where did they go?" Sticky asked.

"I'm not exactly sure as to where they went, but I'm pretty sure that they headed to the Black Licorice Backwoods." Creamy replied.

Vanellope nodded and turned back to the Sugar Rush racers, Candace, Toxika, and Damon.

"Alright, let's head to the Black Licorice Backwoods." Vanellope announced.

The Sugar Rush racers, Candace, Toxika, and Damon nodded, and they held onto Minty. However, before they could fly off, Crepe spoke up.

"Wait, can I go with you?" Crepe asked.

Vanellope raised an eyebrow.

"Why would you want to come with us? You don't have any powers to protect yourself, and we don't have time to give you any." Vanellope asked.

Crepe frowned.

"Actually, your wrong about me not having powers." Crepe said.

Suddenly, Crepe vanished. The Sugar Rush racers, Candace, Toxika, Damon, Creamy, and Ashley were startled, but then they looked more closely and saw an outline of her.

"Crepe!" Ashley exclaimed.

Crepe reappeared before them.

"I was programmed with that ability. I know it's a little crazy, but it's also kind of cool too." Crepe said.

Vanellope turned to the Sugar Rush racers, Candace, Toxika, and Damon.

"What do you guys think? Should we let her help us?" Vanellope asked.

Jubileena nodded.

"Yeah, sure. She seems like she could be valuable help to the team." Jubileena replied.

The other Sugar Rush racers, Candace, Toxika, and Damon said similar things. Vanellope nodded and turned back to Crepe.

"Alright, Crepe, you can help us." Vanellope announced.

Crepe smiled.

"Thank you." Crepe said.

Vanellope smiled and turned to Creamy and Ashley.

"As for you, Creamy, take Ashley back to your and Rancis's house, and wait there until we deal with Licortwist and the Forgotten racers." Vanellope ordered.

Creamy nodded and turned to Ashley.

"Come on, Ashley." Creamy said.

Ashley nodded, and she and Creamy got back into the Kit Kart and drove off. Once they were gone, Minty flew off with the other Sugar Rush racers, Candace, Toxika, Damon, and Crepe.

* * *

Meanwhile, Adorabeezle and Taffyel moved Taffyta and Candlehead to Adorabeezle and Nougetsia's house, where they could get some rest. And the other new characters, Fatima, and Katie had found out about Taffyta and Candlehead getting injured, so they stopped by in order to wait for them to heal.

Candlehead had thankfully survived getting her head slammed hard on the ground, but she had suffered a fracture to the back of her skull and the resulting impact had caused a mild contusion in her brain, so she was resting in one of the guest rooms. She was currently asleep, and Kandle had insisted that he stay with her to Adorabeezle, who reluctantly agreed as long as he didn't disturb her.

As for Taffyta, Adorabeezle had cleaned and closed her wound. In his attempt to penetrate the area above Taffyta's chest, Licortwist had actually avoided piercing her lung. The only internal damage was some muscle damage and a nick to her scapula, where the licorice piece had exited. She was going to pull through just fine. Now it was just a matter of keeping the wound clean and keeping her calm.

After getting treated, Taffyta had found that she wasn't able to sleep, so she just laid down on the bed and read a magazine. As she read her magazine, Taffyel knocked on the doorway to the guest room.

"Taffyta? Are you awake?" Taffyel asked in a gentle but worried voice.

Rolling over on the bed, Taffyta looked up and saw Taffyel standing in the doorway.

"Hey, Taffyel. What's up?" Taffyta asked, slowly sitting up.

Taffyel looked guilty as he entered the room.

"I've been worried." Taffyel replied.

"About what?" Taffyta asked.

Taffyel approached Taffyta and brushed his fingers lightly along Taffyta's bandages.

"About you. Are you doing alright?" Taffyel asked quietly.

"It doesn't hurt much. It's pretty shallow... and Adorabeezle got me patched up. You don't have to worry about me." Taffyta replied softly.

Taffyel sighed and sat down beside her.

"But I do. I was so... I really thought that he was going to kill you, Taffyta." Taffyel said.

Taffyta smirked.

"Nah. If it was that easy, someone else would have gotten me a long time ago. I can handle myself, really." Taffyta said in a reassuring tone.

But the fear in Taffyel's eyes didn't seem to be easing up even a little bit.

"It isn't... that I don't believe you, Taffyta." Taffyel said slowly.

Taffyel began to reach a hand forward to touch Taffyta's cheek before seeming to think better of it. Instead, his hand fell to rest on Taffyta's knee.

"It's just... it scared me. I don't know what I would do if you died, even though I just met you earlier today." Taffyel said, gripping her knee a little tighter.

"Taffyel?" Taffyta asked nervously, feeling a tremor pass through her body at the sudden intensity of his grip.

If Taffyel was saying what she thought he was saying...

"Taffyta, I'm not... I'm not looking for anything from you. I just... so much has happened... I want to tell you the truth. You don't have to do anything with it. I just want you to know how I feel... in case we don't come through this." Taffyel replied.

Taffyta didn't give Taffyel a chance to finish. Before she could talk herself out of it or lose her nerve, she closed the already minimal distance between them and pressed her lips firmly against Taffyel's. The boy gasped faintly into the kiss, but he didn't pull back. Taffyta felt him tremble as she gripped his shoulders tightly. Taffyel's grip also tightened noticeably as his hand moved from her knee to her inner thigh. As much as Taffyta ached to deepen the kiss, she was also content to stay right there in that moment forever, feeling the softness of Taffyel's lips against her's.

 _"Is this real? Can this really be happening to me?"_ Taffyta wondered.

When the pair finally separated for air, they both just sat where they were, eyes closed and enjoying the lingering taste. When Taffyta finally opened her eyes, it was to the sight of Taffyel's enraptured face.

"What... what was that... you were saying?" Taffyta got herself to ask, reaching a hand up to trace Taffyel's bottom lip with her thumb.

When Taffyel's eyes finally blinked open, there was an intoxicated smile on his face.

"I... I..." Taffyel stuttered.

Taffyta smirked and closed the space between her and Taffyel in another heated kiss.

* * *

Back in the Black Licorice Backwoods, a motorcycle drove up to Licortwist's castle and then came to a stop on the ground in front of the castle. A slick black boot stepped down from the bike and gave the kickstand a quick strike so that the motorcycle would rest up right. A man held up a small piece of paper that read 'Licorice Castle', and then he folded it and placed it away.

 _"This is the place."_ the man thought.

The man had pale skin, three scars that ran vertical from left to right on his face, long brown hair, and green eyes, and he wore black combat fatigues, a tactical vest that had multiple weapons attached to it on the front side while an odachi was attached on the back side, and a mask that was black on the right side and white on the left side with lines along the white side. The man made his way up to the front door of the castle, looking on either side of him as he did. Once he reached the door, he reached out his hand to open it, but before he could grab it, the door suddenly opened automatically. The man cracked his neck and stepped inside, and the door slammed shut behind him. The man slid his foot over for balance, took out two katanas that were attached to the sides of his body, and raised them up in defense.

"Whoa there, partner! There's no need to get all defensive." a voice said.

A light switched on over at a table, revealing Licortwist.

"Over here! You must be the homicidal tough guy that I hired!" Licortwist ordered.

The man took a few steps closer to the table and put the katanas back in their sheathes.

"The name's Jin Stryker." the man introduced lowly.

Jin looked at the table and saw Licortwist. He softly laughed to himself and continued speaking.

"And who are you?" Jin asked.

"I'm the guy who hired you... Licortwist? Ringing any bells?" Licortwist asked.

Jin slowly nodded his head.

"Sure, I remember you." Jin replied.

Licortwist nodded.

"Okay then, follow me." Licortwist ordered.

Licortwist got up from the table, and he and Jin made their way to the throne room. Once in the throne room, Licortwist sat down in his throne and pulled out the newspaper ad that he had used to find Jin's information.

"As you know, I read your ad and contacted you..." Licortwist started to explain.

Jin nodded softly to himself, removed his mask, and took out a crinkled pack of cigarettes. After lighting one, he placed it to his mouth as Licortwist went on with his explanation.

"And now I'd like to discuss..." Licortwist continued to explain.

Licortwist paused as he was overwhelmed suddenly by a blanket of smoke that came from the cigarette. He coughed and waved his hand across his face.

"You know, I'd actually prefer if you didn't smoke in my home." Licortwist said.

Jin paused, lowered the cigarette, and looked at Licortwist with stern question.

"Fine then." Jin said in a gruff tone.

Jin flipped the cigarette upright and then flipped it's position again, and with his thumb and the lit half of the cigarette to his forefinger, he snuffed the light and a small sizzling sound signified that the cigarette was out. He then flicked the cigarette, which landed directly at Licortwist's feet.

"Lets get this over with." Jin said.

Licortwist nodded and tossed a file separator towards Jin.

"You'll find everything you'll need for the job in there." Licortwist explained.

Jin grabbed the file and opened it. As he did, a snapshot slid into his hand. He looked at it and saw a picture of the Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Toxika, and the new characters, with the words 'Big Threat' written on the bottom of the picture. Jin slammed his hand down on a table, which made Licortwist flinch slightly.

"What is this, a joke?" Jin asked angrily.

Licortwist rolled his eyes.

"I thought this would happen. Look, it may not look like it, but these people, especially the girl wearing the teal hoodie, are always in the way! They need to be taken care of once and for all, and your the right person for the job." Licortwist replied.

Jin's face was expressionless as he thought it over. He then put back on his mask and faced Licortwist.

"What do you want done?" Jin asked.

"I'm so glad you asked! You might want to take this down." Licortwist replied.

Jin reached behind him and pulled out a small spiral bound notebook. He flipped it to an available page and then looked back at Licortwist.

"Good, now I'd like it very much for you to find them. I don't care about what happens to them. Use your creativity."

Jin slowly finished writing everything down and put the notebook away.

"Right... I'll do whatever I want to them. I just got some new weapons that I've been dying to try out." Jin said.

Licortwist smiled.

"Excellent!" Licortwist said.

Jin nodded and turned around.

"That's it then." Jin said.

Jin turned around and walked out of the throne room. He made through the castle, pushing the front door open effortlessly and exiting. Licortwist walked out behind him.

"How do I know that you'll get the job done?" Licortwist asked.

Jin got onto the motorcycle.

"Because Jin Stryker always gets his man." Jin replied.

And Licortwist watched as Jin popped a wheelie and speed off down the road, soon disappearing from sight.

 _"Wow, he's good."_ Licortwist thought.

Licortwist walked back into the castle.


	20. Sugar Rush Vs Jin Stryker

**Chapter 18: Sugar Rush Vs Jin Stryker**

After flying for ten minutes, the Sugar Rush racers, Candace, Toxika, Damon, and Crepe landed at the entrance to the Black Licorice Backwoods.

"Well, this is our stop." Candace said.

Vanellope turned to everyone else.

"Be careful. Licortwist could be anywhere." Vanellope instructed.

The Sugar Rush racers, Candace, Toxika, Damon, and Crepe began walking through the Black Licorice Backwoods. As they did, Toxika wondered something.

"Hey, guys? Why exactly did Licortwist and the Forgotten racers come here anyway?" Toxika asked.

Minty agreed with Toxika.

"Yeah, something doesn't feel right." Minty said.

Torvald gasped.

"Oh no. In every super hero story that I've ever read, the villain always tries to lure the heroes into..." Torvald started to say.

"A trap." a voice finished.

Everyone turned to the top of a raised piece of ground, where Jin was standing by his motorcycle, staring at them like ants.

"I really must thank you. You all made my job easier by coming to me, rather then me coming to you." Jin said.

Gloyd narrowed his eyes.

"Who are you?" Gloyd asked.

Jin flipped into the air and onto the ground in front of them.

"My name is Jin Stryker. I was hired by Licortwist to exterminate you." Jin replied.

Rancis's eyes widened and he stepped in front of Vanellope, getting into a defensive pose.

"You will not harm her." Rancis growled.

Jin pressed a button on a gauntlet that was on his arm and pointed it at Rancis. The gauntlet glowed red, and Rancis glowed red before levitating in the air. Jin then waved his hand and Rancis was sent flying back.

"Rancis!" Vanellope cried.

Citrusella growled angrily and shot electric bolts at Jin. However, Jin rolled out of the way and took out a revolver. He pointed it at Citrusella and shot her clean through her stomach. Citrusella screamed in pain and fell to the ground.

"CITRUSELLA!" Jubileena screamed.

Before Jubileena could do anything, Jin raised the revolver again, shooting Jubileena in her right arm, her left leg, and then her chest. Realizing that the revolver was low on ammunition, Jin pointed the revolver at Jubileena's head as she laid on the ground, sobbing and bleeding profusely. However, before he could fire, Minty slammed into Jin. Taken unaware by her, Jin felt a flurry of blows rain on his face for what felt like eternity. He eventually managed to knee Minty in the groin and shove her off of him.

Toxika sent vines and roots at Jin. However, Jin took out the katanas and cut through the vines and roots as they were sent at him. Jin then took out a pistol and fired bullets at Toxika, but the former villain simply caught the bullets on a large leaf. She then extended spiked vines towards Jin, binding him tightly before he could use the katanas to cut through them, and then she flung him away.

Snowanna glared at Jin and shot a sound wave at Jin. He was thrown onto the ground, and Snowanna attempted to shoot another sound wave at him before he could get up. However, she got a better idea. She pointed a finger at Jin and began to sing.

 _Jin, me and my friends have some bad things planned for you if you don't back down!_

Jin was met with bright waves of color that came from Snowanna's mouth, the waves hitting his body hard and lifting him up without control.

 _No matter what you do, we're going to find Licortwist real soon!_

Jin began to dance uncontrollably, his limbs being twisted and turned painfully the more Snowanna sang and danced with him.

 _He thought you could kill us in our own game._

The forced dancing continued. Snowanna waved her arms in the air, rainbow sound waves floating at her fingertips.

 _Well, he thought wrong! That was a mistake that he shouldn't have made!_

Snowanna continued to move, her dancing graceful and sweet and only accented by the sound waves that followed her. In front of her, Jin was unable to stop himself from dancing, as well as the great damage that was being inflicted upon him.

 _So, Jin, try to defeat us._

 _Go ahead and get us with some sort of big surprise._

 _Slap us in a trap,_

 _Cut us down to size,_

 _But we'll make a great escape,_

 _It's just a piece of cake,_

 _And in the words of my friend Jafar,_

 _Your only second rate!_

Snowanna released Jin, who took out a knife and threw it at Snowanna. But Snowanna blasted it away with a sound wave. Jin took out the odachi that had been attached to his back and swung it at Snowanna, but she just released a sound wave that shattered the odachi. Snowanna continued singing, which put Jin back under her control.

 _Your tricks_

 _Just aren't enough!_

 _And your mumbo-jumbo_

 _Doesn't measure up!_

 _So let me pontificate_

 _Upon your sorry state_

 _That your only SECOND RATE!_

Snowanna's last words boomed throughout the area, shooting at Jin with such force that he was thrown back into a tree. Jin fell to the ground and struggled to get back up. But before he could, Candi and Crumbelina trapped him to the tree with a wall of hardened caramel. Jin struggled against the caramel wall, but he was unsuccessful in breaking out.

Vanellope, Rancis, Gloyd, Swizzle, Minty, Snowanna, Candi, Crumbelina, Torvald, Nougetsia, Candace, Toxika, Damon, and Crepe nodded, and they began to help Jubileena and Citrusella. Since Adorabeezle wasn't there to help Jubileena and Citrusella, the bullets couldn't be removed from their bodies. So, Nougetsia froze their wounds and then gave them to Minty.

"Minty, take Jubileena and Citrusella to Adorabeezle to get help." Nougetsia ordered.

Jubileena and Citrusella shook their heads.

"No. If we're gone, then who will help you?" Jubileena asked.

Vanellope sighed.

"Don't worry, you two. We'll take care of everything ourselves. But the both of you need to get your wounds healed." Vanellope replied.

Jubileena and Citrusella reluctantly agreed. Citrusella got onto Minty's back, while Minty picked up Jubileena. Once they were ready, the three of them flew off towards the Ice Cream Mountains. As soon as they were gone, Vanellope turned to everyone else.

"Let's go." Vanellope ordered.

The Sugar Rush racers, Candace, Toxika, Damon, and Crepe nodded, and they continued on their way.


	21. Arriving At Licortwist's Castle

**Chapter 19: Arriving At Licortwist's Castle**

After three minutes, the Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Toxika, Damon, and Crepe arrived at Licortwist's castle. Once they arrived, Vanellope turned to everyone.

"Alright, here's the plan. We go in and confront Licortwist and the Forgotten racers. I'm guessing that Licortwist would most likely be in the castle's throne room." Vanellope explained.

The Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Toxika, Damon, and Crepe nodded. Damon placed his hands on the door, which flickered and glitched before disappearing. They made their way inside, and after they did, the door reappeared.

Vanellope walked down a hallway with the others following her, and they all kept their eyes open for either Licortwist or the Forgotten racers. But strangely, all of the hallways were empty, which made walking through the castle more eerie then dangerous like they suspected. Eventually, they reached the throne room and entered it. The throne room, like the rest of the castle, was also empty, but the time machine was by the throne, left unguarded.

"What is that?" Crepe asked.

Vanellope shrugged.

"This is probably what Licortwist needed the Forgotten racers for." Vanellope replied. She then looked around and said "If that's true, then they can't be too far away.".

Suddenly, they heard a familiar laugh come out of nowhere.

"Your pretty smart for a child, Vanellope!" the voice said.

Candi gasped.

"It's him!" Candi said.

Damon narrowed his eyes and looked around.

"Where are you, Licortwist?" Damon asked.

"I wouldn't worry about that for now, Mr. Dumstruck. I'm just going to let you and your other friends know that your invited to something of mine." Licortwist's voice replied.

"And what would that be?" Torvald asked.

Suddenly, a smoke bomb went off in the throne room. Snowanna screamed and fell to the ground, immediately passing out, along with Rancis and Candi. Everyone else barely managed to stay conscious, but then another smoke bomb, this one stronger then the first, went off. The other Sugar Rush racers, Candace, Toxika, Damon, and Crepe struggled to breathe, and they fell to the ground, passing out. But Gloyd, who managed to breathe better because of his trickster abilities, managed to hold his eyes open a bit longer just enough to see Licortwist approach him.

"A little ceremony that you'll be forced to attend once you wake up." Licortwist replied.

Gloyd then fell unconscious alongside his friends.


	22. The Time Machine

**Chapter 20: The Time Machine**

After what seemed like a long time, Vanellope began to open her eyes. She groaned a bit and looked down, and her eyes widened in shock when she saw that she was sitting in a chair with her wrists bound in glitch-proof restraints.

"Vanellope, are you alright?" a voice asked.

Vanellope turned her head to the side to see the Sugar Rush racers, Candace, Toxika, Damon, and Crepe sitting next to her, their wrists being held down by anti-power restraints.

"Guys! What happened to us?" Vanellope asked in surprise.

"I think Licortwist knocked us out." Crumbelina replied.

Vanellope looked forward and noticed Licortwist standing in front of the time machine. He turned around with a smirk on his face.

"Greetings, Sugar Rush. It's been a while, hasn't it?" Licortwist asked coldly.

"Not long enough." Nougetsia replied with a glare of hatred.

Licortwist approached Nougetsia.

"You shouldn't have come here, Nougetsia. You and your pathetic friends should have stayed out of my way, because if you had, you wouldn't be here." Licortwist said.

Swizzle frowned.

"If you let me and the others go, I'll probably consider letting you live once I get through with you." Swizzle sneered.

Licortwist smirked and walked over to Swizzle.

"Acting cynical are we, Swizzle? Of course, what should I expect after everything we've been through together?" Licortwist asked.

Swizzle growled and attempted to stand up with the restraints on his wrists holding him to the chair.

"Don't toy with me, you little runt!" Swizzle replied angrily.

Licortwist frowned kicked the front of the chair, causing it to fall backwards with Swizzle still tied to it. The Sugar Rush racers, Candace, Toxika, Damon, and Crepe winced as they watched.

"Swizzle! Are you okay?" Candace asked, worried.

Swizzle groaned in pain, and Licortwist grabbed the arm of his chair and pulled it back up.

"Anyway, I'm guessing that your wondering why I haven't finished you all off. That's because I'm only keeping you here so you'll stay out of my way." Licortwist explained.

"And we got everything we need to do what we want!" a voice said.

Crepe's eyes widened. She remembered Licortwist talking to Hannah, Mindy, Mark, Mike, and Tammy back in the junkyard.

"That voice." Crepe muttered. She then asked "Why don't come out and show yourselves, Forgotten racers?".

The Forgotten racers stepped out from the darkness of the throne room.

"You really know how put a damper on the mood." Hannah said.

Crepe frowned.

"Why did you guys team up with him anyway?" Crepe asked.

Licortwist nodded to the Forgotten racers and started typing on a screen that was on the time machine. As he did, Mindy turned to the Sugar Rush racers, Candace, Toxika, Damon, and Crepe, and she started to speak.

"I'll be glad to. We've built this time machine so we can enter the past." Mindy replied.

"You what? Why would you want to go to the past?" Gloyd asked in shock.

Before Mindy or any of the other Forgotten racers could reply, Licortwist finished typing and a time portal appeared.

"We're ready!" Licortwist announced.

The Forgotten racers grinned and walked up to the time machine.

"About time. Let's start this thing!" Tammy said.

"Agreed." Licortwist said.

The Forgotten racers stepped through the time portal one by one, and they disappeared. Licortwist turned to go through the time portal, but before he did, he turned to Crepe and walked over to her. He put his hand under her chin and forced her to look at him.

"How much are you worth, Crepe?" Licortwist asked.

Crepe became nervous.

"What?" Crepe asked nervously.

"Your hair? How much do you think it's worth?" Licortwist asked.

Crepe shrugged.

"I don't know. I like my hair, but I don't know what it's worth." Crepe replied.

Licortwist smirked.

"Oh, is that so?" Licortwist asked.

Before Crepe could react, Licortwist summoned the licorice pieces and shot them at Crepe's head, cutting through her hair like a knife. Crepe screamed and managed to get Licortwist off of her.

"Why did you do that?" Crepe asked angrily.

Licortwist smirked.

"Because I could, and also because I believe that you are also a Forgotten racer, but you chose not to join me." Licortwist replied.

Crepe's eyes widened and she stared down at the ground in shock. Meanwhile, Licortwist smirked and went over to the time machine. He got onto the licorice pieces and started swarming towards the time portal.

"Hey, wait!" Vanellope screamed.

But it was already too late. Licortwist rode the wave of licorice pieces straight into the time portal while laughing maniacally. Once he was gone, Vanellope turned her head around to see Crepe.

"Crepe, are you okay?" Vanellope asked in concern.

Although Crepe still looked surprised and emotionally hurt, she looked at Vanellope and forced a smile on her face.

"Don't worry, Vanellope, I'm fine." Crepe replied.

Snowanna began trying to struggle her wrists out of the restraints.

"We got to find a way out of here before Licortwist and the Forgotten racers mess with the past." Snowanna said.

"How are we going to do that, Snow? In case if you don't remember, we're stuck here!" Toxika bitterly asked.

Before Snowanna could reply, the door to the throne room slammed open and Sticky and Cinndon ran in. Behind them were Cindy and Gary.

"Guys!" Sticky exclaimed.

Sticky, Cinndon, Cindy, and Gary freed the Sugar Rush racers, Candace, Toxika, Damon, and Crepe from their restraints.

"Are you alright?" Cinndon asked.

The Sugar Rush racers, Candace, Toxika, Damon, and Crepe nodded.

"Yeah, we're alright. But Licortwist and the Forgotten racers built a time machine, and they've used it to enter the past." Rancis replied.

Sticky, Cinndon, Cindy, and Gary became confused.

"The Forgotten what?" Gary asked.

Vanellope shook her head.

"We'll explain that later. Right now, we need to use the time machine to follow them." Vanellope replied.


	23. Journey To The Past

**Chapter 21: Journey To The Past**

 _"Location: Modesto, California, July 17th 2034"_

Back in the past, a girl named Camden Frumkin, who was the daughter of Angelica Pickles and Harold Frumkin, had just brought a girl named Zabria Cowhoon to Modesto's park. Upon arriving at the park, Camden spotted her other friends, who were the Rugrats children, as well as the Rugrats children from an alternate universe, sitting around a picnic table and playing a game of Uno. The children from the alternate universe had gotten stuck in this universe, so both groups had split up into the families that they were a part of in each universe and collected puzzle pieces for the portal, so they could be sent home.

"Looks like we're the last two to show up. Come on!" Camden ordered.

Camden dragged Zabria, who was the daughter of Angelica and a man named Brody Cowhoon in her universe, over to the rest of the group. As they approached the group, Zabria spotted her best friend, a girl named Patti Butler, who was the daughter of Susie Carmichael and a man named Shaun Butler in her universe.

"Hey, Patti!" Zabria greeted as she came up behind Patti.

Patti was caught off guard by Zabria.

"Hey! Watch it!" Patti shouted as she nearly dropped the Uno cards that she had in her hands.

Camden looked at everyone.

"So, are we all here?" Camden asked.

"Yep, and we all found our puzzle pieces." Adam Pickles, who was the son of Tommy Pickles and Lil Deville, replied.

"So, I guess it's time to go grab Zabria's little sister, so she can put the puzzle together and send you all back to your rightful universe, right?" Camden asked.

"Yep." Chris Butler, the brother of Patti and the son of Susie and Shaun in his universe, replied.

"But we're in the middle of a game!" Charles Finster, the son of Chuckie Finster and Nicole Boscarelli, cried.

"Okay, we'll finish this round, and the winner is the winner of the game." Darin Pickles, who was the son of Tommy and a woman named Silvia Weller in his universe, announced.

"Works for me." Melenda Finster, the daughter of Chuckie and Nicole in her universe, said.

Everyone continued playing their Uno game. But ten minutes later, there was the sound of large thuds. Everyone stopped their game and looked around.

"What is that?" Abigail, the daughter of Peter Zindow and Kimi Finster, asked.

Before the others could reply, a time portal appeared over by a sandbox.

"Um, guys, did any of you make another portal?" Abbie Wehrenberg, the daughter of Kimi and a man named Zack Wehrenberg in her universe, asked in slight fear.

"No." Danielle Deville, the adopted daughter of Phil Deville and Dil Pickles in her universe, replied.

The others said similar things. Abigail and George, the son of Peter and Kimi, started pulling everyone away.

"RUN!" George shouted.

Bob Christianson, the son of Susie and a man named Stephen Christianson, turned over the table and hid behind it as Adam, Charles, Rachel (the younger sister of Charles and the daughter of Chuckie and Nicole), Benjamin and Megan (the son and daughter of Phil Deville and Wally Ramone), Camden, Emily Pickles (the daughter of Dil Pickles and a woman named Wendy Sickles), Cassi Wehrenberg (the daughter of Zack and a woman named Regina Crowmaster), Darin Barrow (the son of a man named Jesse Barrow and a woman named Tiffany Shadowmark), Darin Pickles, Keenan (the son of Tommy and Silvia in his universe), Melenda, Abbie, Casey (the younger sister of Abbie and the daughter of Kimi and Zack in her universe), Kelly and Keith Barrow (the sons of Lil and Jesse in their universe), Zabria, Chris, Patti, and Rosemary (the daughter of Peter and a woman named Violet Cockrin in her universe) joined him. They peeked over to see something emerge from the time portal. It was the Forgotten racers, followed by Licortwist.

"Who are they?" Emily asked in confusion.

Rosemary shushed her and continued watching. Mark seemed to look around in displeasure before turning to Licortwist.

"Licortwist, are we in the right place? You said we were going to destroy Peter and Kimi, but I don't think we're in the right place." Mark asked.

Abigail, George, and Rosemary gasped, while the others looked surprised. Meanwhile, Licortwist looked down at a screen that had the time period's information before looking back up at the Forgotten racers.

"We're not staying. The city that Peter and Kimi live in isn't far away from here. I just set the coordinates for here because I thought it would be a good spot for us to start at." Licortwist replied.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Hannah ordered.

Licortwist got onto the licorice pieces, and then he grabbed the Forgotten racers with the licorice pieces. Once Licortwist and the Forgotten racers were ready, they left. As soon as they were gone, the two groups of children stood up from their hiding place.

"Who were those guys?" Kelly asked as he looked at the others.

Abigail shrugged.

"I don't know. But if they are trying to kill my parents, then we need to follow them and stop them." Abigail replied.

The others nodded, and they and Abigail started following Licortwist and the Forgotten racers.


	24. Confronting Licortwist

**Chapter 22: Confronting Licortwist**

Ten minutes after Licortwist and the Forgotten racers started searching for Peter and Kimi, with the Rugrats children and the alternate Rugrats children following them, another time portal appeared, but this portal appeared by the Java Lava. The Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Toxika, Damon, Crepe, Cindy, and Gary emerged from it, and they tumbled onto the ground. Cindy was the first to sit up, and she held her head and groaned.

"Ugh... I don't think time travel is for me." Cindy muttered.

Cindy recovered and got everyone standing up. They looked around and noticed that they were in the Modesto from 2034.

"Wait a minute, we're in Modesto back in 2034. Why would Licortwist and the Forgotten racers go here?" Torvald asked.

Candi suddenly realized something, and she gasped. The others turned to her.

"What is it, Candi?" Crumbelina asked.

Candi looked at everyone.

"If it's 2034, then my ancestors are still alive and I'm not alive yet... which means Licortwist could kill them and erase me from existence." Candi replied.

The Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Toxika, Damon, Crepe, Cindy, and Gary gasped.

"Oh no, your right!" Vanellope said. She then looked at the others and said "Come on! We have to find Licortwist and the Forgotten racers before they mess with anything.".

"But where would they be?" Damon asked.

"Back in Richmond." Vanellope replied.

Damon became confused, since he had never left the arcade before and didn't know anything about the real world. Vanellope sighed and shook her head.

"I'll explain everything later. For now, we have to stop Licortwist and the Forgotten racers." Vanellope explained.

The Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Toxika, Damon, Crepe, Cindy, and Gary nodded, and they headed to Richmond. Vanellope brought them to the castle, hoping that she could warn Peter and Kimi of this time before Licortwist and the Forgotten racers arrived, only to find that the castle servants were trying to get away from the castle as fast as possible. They made their way inside of the castle, where they found Licortwist and the Forgotten racers in the castle's courtyard, cornering Peter and Kimi against a wall. A squad of Confederate soldiers had tried to attack Licortwist and the Forgotten racers, but Licortwist had the licorice pieces trap them against a wall. The Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Toxika, Damon, and Crepe made their way up to Licortwist, but Cindy and Gary stayed back and stuck to the shadows, in order to sneak up on Licortwist.

"Well, well, well. I'm glad that you guys made it. I was wondering if you would come." Licortwist greeted.

"Leave them alone, Licortwist." Candi growled.

Licortwist shook his head.

"See, here's the thing, Candi. If I kill them, then you'll be gone for good. And if that happens, that'll be one of you out of the way." Licortwist sneered.

Swizzle frowned.

"Your sick, Licortwist." Swizzle said angrily.

Licortwist raised an eyebrow.

"Is that so, Swizzle? You really shouldn't say things like that." Licortwist said. He then turned to the Forgotten racers and ordered "Forgotten racers, destroy them!".

Hannah, Mindy, Mark, Mike, and Tammy nodded, and they charged at the Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Toxika, Damon, and Crepe, who started fighting them.

Hannah formed a glowing box in her hands and shot it at Gloyd and Damon, who dodged it. Gloyd generated two pumpkin bombs and threw them at Hannah, but she rolled out of the way and threw three glowing boxes at Gloyd, who got hit and thrown back into a wall. Hannah then generated a glowing box and shot them at Damon. However, Damon managed to grab it, and after concentrating, the glowing box glitched before turning a dark blue color. He then threw it at Hannah, who got hit. The altered box made Hannah's whole body pixelate, and she cried out in pain before being thrown against a wall, unconscious.

Mike fired magic blasts at Swizzle and Snowanna. The two of them dodged the magic blasts, and Snowanna fired a sound wave that was shaped into a fist, while Swizzle fired energy rays. Mike teleported out of the way and reappeared behind Swizzle and Snowanna, and before they could attack him, Mike shot a magic blast at Snowanna that hit her and trapped her in a magical glass orb. Swizzle gasped and attempted to free Snowanna, but Mike got in his way. He hit Swizzle with a magic blast that trapped him against the wall with restraints on his arms. However, Swizzle turned intangible and fired energy rays that knocked Mike unconscious. Swizzle then shot a energy blast at the glass orb that contained Snowanna, which broke apart and freed her.

Mindy fired energy blasts at Rancis and Torvald, who dived out of the way. Rancis spat out a spray of toxic sugar waste while Torvald sent two butter clones against Mindy. However, Mindy turned intangible in order to avoid the toxic sugar sprays and then fired two energy blasts that destroyed the butter clones. She then sent a pulse from her mind that affected Rancis and Torvald, knocking them unconscious. Mindy smirked, thinking that she won. However, Crepe had turned invisible and had sneaked behind Mindy while she was distracted by Rancis and Torvald. Before Mindy could run off, Crepe punched the back of her head, knocking her out.

Tammy charged at Nougetsia, attempting to pummel her. However, Nougetsia shot a blast of ice that completely froze Tammy where she stood.

And Mark shot electric bolts at Vanellope. Vanellope glitched out of the way and fired the biggest blast of pixels that she had ever generated at him. Before Mark could get out of the way, he was hit by the blast of pixels and thrown against a wall, getting knocked unconscious in the process.

The Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Toxika, Damon, and Crepe regrouped and faced Licortwist, who looked furious.

"You may have beaten my minions, Sugar Rush, but let's see you get rid of me that easily. This time, none of you will win." Licortwist sneered.

However, while Licortwist spoke to them, Cindy and Gary had quietly made their up behind him.

"Licortwist, stop!" Gary ordered.

Gary's voice made Licortwist freeze, turn around, and stare at him and Cindy. The two of them revealed themselves, and they and Licortwist looked at each other for a long time. Eventually, Licortwist spoke.

"Mom... dad?" Licortwist asked in shock.

Cindy and Gary nodded and held him.

"Yes... it's us... we're here. You can stop." Cindy replied slowly.

But Licortwist managed to tear away and glare at them. His cold and unforgiving expression froze Cindy and Gary.

"Then why didn't you come back before?" Licortwist asked angrily.

The next thing Cindy and Gary remembered, they were sent flying back into a wall.


	25. The Final Battle

**Chapter 23: The Final Battle**

Cindy and Gary groaned after getting thrown into the wall. They heard distant calls for their names, but the words were fuzzy. But then the feeling of sudden weightless sensation forced the two of them to open their eyes.

They were hanging upside down.

Cindy and Gary tucked their heads to their chests to look up at the licorice pieces that were in two fists, holding their legs and lifting them higher.

"This is what happens when you play games on my mind." Licortwist sneered.

Gary tried to speak to Licortwist.

"Licortwist, we're sorry!" Gary said.

However, Gary's sentence came out slurred and hoarse. Meanwhile, Cindy struggled weakly and was promptly shaken. Licortwist stared at his parents and narrowed his eyes.

"I should be the one that's sorry." Licortwist said in a low tone.

Licortwist dropped Cindy and Gary. They started falling to the ground, but at the last possible moment, Swizzle flew up, caught them, and flew back down to the ground and set them down gently by the exit to the courtyard, so they would be out of the way of the battle. Licortwist growled angrily and sent a stream of licorice pieces at Swizzle. Swizzle gasped and flew up into the air, avoiding the strike. Toxika came up behind Licortwist and shot a root at him, but Licortwist smashed the root with the licorice pieces before it could hit him. Sticky threw a marshmallow orb, sticking together some licorice pieces that were on the ground and making them immobile for the time being. Damon held his hands against a couple of licorice pieces and used his mod abilities to make them glitch and disappear. Candace shot fire at licorice pieces that headed her way. Rancis spat sprays of toxic sugar waste at the licorice pieces, burning them away completely. Snowanna sent sound waves that smashed the licorice pieces apart. Candi and Crumbelina hardened licorice pieces into Caramel formations. Torvald created butter clones that smashed through the licorice pieces. Gloyd shot pumpkin bombs that blew up the licorice pieces. Nougetsia froze the licorice pieces. And Crepe turned invisible and punched through the licorice pieces.

Vanellope and Swizzle charged at Licortwist, avoiding streams of licorice pieces that were sent at them. Vanellope ordered Swizzle to shoot at the licorice pieces that were under Licortwist, and Swizzle obeyed and shot energy rays. Licortwist went tumbling down a bit before he was caught again by the licorice pieces that were left. Licortwist noticed the Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Toxika, Damon, and Crepe taking out the licorice pieces, so he swept all of them, except Vanellope and Swizzle, off their feet with a tentacle of licorice pieces. Vanellope and Swizzle glared at Licortwist, and the two of them charged at him. However, Licortwist shot a licorice stream that rammed into Vanellope and Swizzle, sending them flying back onto the ground.

Crepe charged at Licortwist while staying invisible. However, Licortwist sensed her, grabbed some dust, and threw it at her. The dust covered Crepe and revealed her outline. Licortwist smirked, formed a licorice stream, and shot it at Crepe. Crepe noticed the licorice stream and tried to get out of the way, but the licorice stream hit her and threw her back. Candi tried to attack Licortwist from behind, but Licortwist heard her, turned around, and redirected the licorice stream in her direction. Candi gasped as she saw Licortwist reel the licorice stream back, ready to strike.

"Sorry it had to end this way, Candi." Licortwist said sarcastically.

Licortwist then shot the licorice stream at Candi. She closed her eyes, ready for her fate, but then someone ran up to Candi and shoved her out of the way.

"Watch out!" the person screamed.

The licorice stream hit the person instead of Candi. She landed on the ground a feet away, pushed herself up, and looked at who shoved her out of the way. Her eyes widened, while the other Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Toxika, who were now getting up along with Damon and Crepe, gasped. However, Damon and Crepe were confused because they didn't know the person that had saved Candi.

The person was clutching her chest where the licorice stream had hit her, glaring at Licortwist. Candi stood up again, tears falling down her face.

"Great-Grandma Abigail?" Candi asked in shock.

Abigail, along with both groups of Rugrats children, had arrived during the fight, and upon seeing Candi in danger, she had ran into the courtyard so she could save her. The other children were back in the castle, nervously watching the battle through a window.

Abigail looked over at Candi in confusion.

"Do I know you?" Abigail asked. Before Candi could answer, Abigail said "Don't answer that. That answer's not important right now.".

Abigail looked back at Licortwist, who glared at her.

"Your trying to ruin everything!" Licortwist shouted.

Licortwist sent a licorice stream at Abigail, who dodged it. He tried to hit her again, but Toxika sent vines and roots that smashed the licorice stream. Licortwist turned his attention back to the Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Toxika, Damon, and Crepe, and he continued attacking them. Meanwhile, Abigail turned back over to Licortwist, who was up in the air again with the help of the licorice pieces.

 _"I've got to stop him somehow and help the racers... and whoever is with them!"_ Abigail thought.

Abigail ran along the front of Licortwist, who sent multiple arms of licorice pieces raining down on her, trying to make her part of the ground. Vanellope also came along the front, while the Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Toxika, Damon, and Crepe attacked the licorice pieces that were holding Licortwist up, distracting him. However, Candi stopped distracting Licortwist and got to a safe distance. She looked back at Licortwist and studied him and the licorice pieces.

 _"I need to stop him."_ Candi thought.

Candi saw that one of the licorice arms was lodged into the ground in front of her. She took the opportunity to run up it towards Licortwist. Since Licortwist was distracted, Candi took the opportunity to jump onto his back. Licortwist growled and tried to get Candi off of him.

"You little brat!" Licortwist snarled.

Licortwist's efforts made Candi loosen her grip a bit, but it was enough for him to fling her off.

"Candi!" Crumbelina shouted, heading for her airborne daughter.

However, Licortwist grabbed Candi and held her in front of him with the licorice pieces. The other Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Toxika, Damon, Crepe, and Abigail tried to stop Licortwist, but they were held in place by the licorice pieces.

"You shouldn't have defied me. Here's your punishment for doing so!" Licortwist sneered.

Crumbelina gasped.

"No!" Crumbelina shouted.

But it was too late. Licortwist slammed Candi on the ground three times before dragging her across the ground for a bit, leaving a faint trail of blood. He then dangled her upside down for a while, holding her by her left leg. Candi glared at him before spitting at him in the face. Licortwist growled and decided to tighten his grip. Candi clutched her chest, wincing at the pain. Blood dripped down from her head and onto the ground below, and she tried to break free, but she was to weak. Candi glared back at Licortwist and then looked over at Crumbelina, who was struggling against the licorice pieces that were around her. Candi's vision got blurry and she closed her eyes. Licortwist laughed mercilessly as he watched Candi struggle with conciseness.

However, little did he know that Crumbelina had broken free from the licorice pieces.

"Let her go!" Crumbelina yelled, hitting Licortwist in the face with her fist while he was occupied.

Licortwist groaned in pain and lost focus, letting Candi go in the process, only for Crumbelina to catch her. The other Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Toxika, Damon, Crepe, and Abigail were freed, and they went after Licortwist. However, they stopped when Licortwist took out a remote that created time portals. He had made it after the Forgotten racers had made the time machine and before he talked to Jin, so in case if something happened in which he couldn't use the time machine, he made another time machine that he could use.

"You may have won this time, Sugar Rush, but I will get you eventually! And I will finish you off!" Licortwist shouted.

Licortwist used the time remote to generate a time portal back to 2108, and he disappeared through it, which disappeared upon him stepping through it. Once the time portal disappeared, the other Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Toxika, Damon, and Crepe ran over to Candi and Crumbelina. Peter, Kimi, the Rugrats children, the alternate Rugrats children, and the Confederate soldiers also ran up to them, now free because they didn't have to deal with the licorice pieces. Kimi gasped, took out her cell phone, and quickly used it to call an ambulance. Meanwhile, Crumbelina looked down at her daughter, who had her eyes closed.

"Candi, wake up!" Crumbelina pleaded.

Crumbelina shook her daughter, while the others surrounded her. In fear, Crumbelina put an ear on Candi's chest.

Nothing.

"Candi! Don't do this! I can't lose you again! Please..." Crumbelina pleaded.

Crumbelina, still trying to wake her daughter, sighed in relief when she heard the familiar sirens of an ambulance in the back of her. Everything after went in a blur, but she was able to have one last look at her daughter before the paramedics put her in the back of the vehicle, already trying to revive her. She looked at Candi for what felt like eternity, tears falling down her face.

 _"You can't leave again. I won't allow it. Please don't go, Candi."_ Crumbelina thought.

Crumbelina fell to her knees, the other Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Toxika, Damon, Crepe, Cindy, and Gary trying to support her.

 _"Please... don't die."_ Crumbelina thought.


	26. Epilogue

**Chapter 24: Epilogue**

Candi was brought to the Richmond City National Hospital of that timeline to get help. After Licortwist had beaten her up, she had sustained serious injuries to her chest and back areas. She had gotten two broken ribs and a pulled muscle in her back, and she also had a mild concussion. Fortunately, the hospital workers were able to heal her, but she had to stay in the hospital for three days. Once she was released from the hospital, she, the other Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Toxika, Damon, Crepe, Cindy, and Gary returned to 2108.

Both groups of Rugrats children returned to Modesto, where they found Camden Cowhoon, Zabria's younger sister and Angelica and Brody's daughter in her universe. Camden Cowhoon put together the portal puzzle pieces, which recreated the portal that brought her and the Alternate Rugrats children to Modesto, and the Alternate Rugrats children said goodbye to the Rugrats children and then left for their universe.

The Forgotten racers were brought back to Sugar Rush in 2108 and imprisoned in the fungeon for their crimes.

After realizing their feelings for each other, Taffyta and Taffyel started dating. But, they weren't the only new couple in Sugar Rush. Candlehead and Kandle also realized that they had feelings for each other and started dating, along with Snowanna and Charlie, Adorabeezle and Captain Kaiser, Sticky and Cinndon, and Candace and Lemone.

Jubileena and Citrusella were treated for their injuries by Adorabeezle, and they lived.

Jin eventually broke out of the caramel wall and escaped Sugar Rush.

Licortwist returned to his castle, where he continued to plot his revenge on Sugar Rush.


End file.
